One Step Closer
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: "Bientôt, tout le monde fut aligné contre le mur et l'on présenta rapidement l'exercice : Voilà la règle : vous devez avancer quand vous êtes concernés mais vous avez le choix de reculer ou non. Tout le monde a compris ?" Pas de pairing au centre de l'histoire, multiples flashbacks sur chaque personnage.


Titre : " _One Step Closer_ "

Artiste : Linkin Park

Pairing : pas de pairing à proprement parler, juste quelques allusions.

PDV : Externe.

Rating : T

Résumé : " _Bientôt, tout le monde fut aligné contre le mur et l'on présenta rapidement l'exercice :_

 __ Voilà la règle : vous devez avancer quand vous êtes concernés mais vous avez le choix de reculer ou non. Tout le monde a compris ?_ "

 **Longueur **: 21 809 mots

Disclaimer : La chanson qui me sert de titre appartient au groupe Linkin Park, le manga dont j'emprunte (temporairement et sans autorisation) les personnage est à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note : Voilà... Ca fait un mois. Bon, ça fait un peu mélodramatique de poster cet OS pile pour les un mois de la mort de Chester Bennington. Ceux et celles qui suivent "Rock & Roll is Dead" savent à quel point Linkin Park a compté dans ma vie (je dirais qu'un grand nombre de chanson ont eu une importance quasi vitale dans ma vie. La moitié sont des chansons du groupe, chansons que j'ai jamais vraiment arrêté d'écouter) donc je vais pas re-faire tout un paragraphe là dessus mais voilà. Cet OS est prêt depuis une semaine environ et j'ai décidé d'attendre aujourd'hui pour le poster, pour la symbolique (même si en vrai, je suis juste une vraie drama-queen et que j'ai tendance à tout rendre un peu trop théâtral). **

**Note 2 : De façon tout à fait paradoxale (sachant que j'ai fait un marathon de Linkin Park ce dernier mois), je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur une chanson sans l'écouter PENDANT l'écriture (j'ai juste écouté "Demons" de Starset...En boucle. Pendant quatre ou cinq bonnes heures...). Le truc c'est que je savais déjà ce que je voulais faire et même si je trouve que la chanson correspond (un peu) à l'OS, l'idée m'est venue d'un épisode de "Degrassi : Next Class" donc même si je l'ai pas mis dans le disclaimer, je tenais à le souligner. **

**Note 3 : Pour une fois, je poste sans avoir reçu l'avis de ma béta lectrice. J'espère que tout ira bien, notamment côté OOC et cohérence de l'histoire. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. **

* * *

Tout le monde était là. Même Akashi, qui trouvait cela inutile, même Aomine qui s'ennuyait ferme et ne venait que s'il était escorté de Momoi, même Kuroko dont personne à part ses amis n'aurait remarqué l'absence et même Murasakibara qui avait tout de suite établi sa condition : qu'on le laisse manger en paix. Ils étaient tous assis, avec une dizaine d'autres élèves, autour des tables réparties dans la salle, dispersés en petits groupes. Déjà, Kise commençait à bombarder Midorima de commentaires futiles et Kagami se chamaillait avec Aomine. Une réunion comme une autre.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que le lycée avait insisté pour qu'ils participent aux réunions pédagogiques organisées par un psychologue scolaire. L'administration avait convoqué un à un chaque élève qu'elle considérait comme "sensible", suivant une liste établie par différents professeurs, et tous les membres de la Génération Miracle s'y étaient retrouvés, presque stupéfaits de voir les autres. Presque aussitôt il s'était établi entre eux, et entre tous les participants à ces réunions, une règle tacite : on ne demandait jamais à quelqu'un pourquoi il était là. Ainsi, chaque membre de la Génération Miracle avait pu continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien et ignorer ses problèmes autant que ceux des autres.

Soudain, quelqu'un cria. Les élèves fixèrent avec intérêt la porte de la classe qui s'ouvrait avec fracas, profitant de la distraction offerte. Le psychologue entra, l'air passablement lassé par ce que disait un adolescent brun sur ses talons. Ce dernier vociférait, mécontent d'être coincé dans la salle pour encore une heure trente. C'était visiblement un nouveau, ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu dans la classe réservées aux réunions pédagogiques.

_ Tout ça ne sert strictement à rien ! s'écria l'élève quand le psychologue feignit de l'ignorer.

_ Déjà que l'initiative n'a pas d'intérêt, mais regardez qui est dans la pièce !

Il désigna les deux tables où les joueurs de basket se regroupaient généralement pour rester entre eux. Cela s'était fait de façon naturelle, presque automatique, cela leur assurait d'avoir des alliés dans la salle. D'une certaine façon, ces réunions avaient resserré leurs liens.

_ Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'eux, ils ont de vraies raisons d'être là ?

_ Qu'entends-tu exactement ? demanda le psychologue, contrarié.

Visiblement satisfait d'avoir obtenu une réponse, le brun s'expliqua :

_ Tout le monde les adore ! Ces gars là ne sont pas comme nous : ils sont populaires, doués en sport, ils ont des amis… Lui, il est carrément en couverture de la moitié des magazines du pays ! Et vous voulez me faire croire qu'ils ont besoin de ces réunions ?! Pourquoi, parce qu'ils ont gagné un match avec SEULEMENT 15 points d'écart ?!

Une grimace sévère et énervée plaquée sur le visage, le psychologue ordonna :

_ Rangez les tables et les chaises. Tout le monde debout en ligne au fond de la classe.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, les élèves s'exécutèrent à grand renfort de soupirs et de marmonnements.

_ Toi aussi. exigea l'adulte à l'attention de l'élève qui l'avait poursuivi jusqu'à la classe.

Bientôt, tout le monde fut aligné contre le mur et l'on présenta rapidement l'exercice :

_ Voilà la règle : vous devez avancer quand vous êtes concernés mais vous avez le choix de reculer ou non. Tout le monde a compris ?

Aomine faillit indiquer que ce n'était pas le cas, juste pour perdre un peu de temps, mais Momoi l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude.

_ Bien. Pour commencer…Avancez si vos parents vivent toujours ensembles.

Plusieurs élèves restèrent immobiles, dont Kise, Riko et Murasakibara. Les adolescents scrutèrent chacun la pièce pour tenter de mémoriser qui avait avancé et qui était resté à sa place pendant que l'adulte reprenait :

_ Faites un pas supplémentaire si votre couleur de peau ou vos origines ne vous ont jamais exposé au racisme.

Aomine se figea et regarda le reste du groupe avancer d'un pas, échangeant un regard avec le seul autre élève à sa droite qui n'avait pas bougé puis constatant qu'à sa gauche, Kagami était resté immobile. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre et se jura de lui demander en quoi sa couleur de peau avait jamais été un problème. En attendant...

 **Flash Back** :

Quand Aomine arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il avait quinze minutes de retard. Il sut qu'il n'allait pas échapper à une dispute quand Kagami le fusilla du regard. Il s'y était préparé dès le moment où il avait raté son bus, mais pour être honnête, il n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Ni avec lui, ni avec Satsuki, ni avec Tetsu, ni avec Kise. Il soupira, las, et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme Momoi avançait déjà vers lui d'un air furieux.

_ La ponctualité, tu connais ?! s'agaça-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien, décidément trop fatigué pour lutter contre elle tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot.

_ Ouais, désolé.

_ Non ! Y a pas de "désolé", c'est déjà la huitième fois ! rétorqua Kagami.

_ Il faut avouer que ça frise le génie. commenta Kise, distraitement.

Peut-être parce que c'était Bakagami, ou parce que ça n'était pas son genre d'encaisser les reproches sans rien dire (surtout quand ils n'étaient pas mérités), Aomine ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

_ Hey, c'est pas de ma faute cette fois !

_ C'est jamais de ta faute ! La dernière fois, c'était Momoi qui t'avait empêché de partir à l'heure, la fois d'avant c'était à cause des flics qui t'avaient empêché de monter dans le métro parce que le wagon était plein. C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ? s'impatienta l'américain.

Il se força à réfléchir à une excuse, une bonne excuse, une excuse qui couperait court à la mauvaise humeur de ses amis sans qu'il ait à leur dire la vérité. Mais comme rien ne vint, il lâcha pauvrement :

_ J'ai raté mon bus.

Et quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il sut que non, ce n'était pas une bonne excuse, ça n'en était même pas une et cela ne fit qu'accroître l'agacement du reste du groupe, seul Kuroko ne pipant mot :

_ Ah ouais ! Et en quoi ce n'est pas de ta faute, Ahomine !? Tu pouvais pas prendre le métro ? pesta Momoi, les deux mains sur ses hanches.

_ Non, la station la plus proche était à deux kilomètres, c'était plus rapide de venir directement. Ecoutez, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être à l'heure, ok ? En plus c'est pas la fin du monde, on n'a qu'à attendre la prochaine séance.

_ C'est pas le problème. Le problème, c'est que tu ne fais jamais aucun effort. Si tu veux pas venir avec nous, dis le simplement au lieu de nous laisser attendre comme des cons pendant deux plombes. râla Kagami.

Le bleu sentait l'agacement monter en lui et il savait que c'était mauvais signe. Parce que quand il était énervé, il en disait trop. Plus qu'il ne le voulait, souvent des choses qu'il regrettait, parfois même des trucs qu'il ne pensait pas.

_ Si je voulais pas venir, j'aurais pas claqué mon argent de poche du mois dans un taxi pour arriver à l'heure !

Et voilà. C'était exactement ça, il parlait trop. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant comment il pouvait éviter de tout leur raconter sans bien voir quel autre moyen il avait de s'en sortir. Finalement, ce fut Kise qui posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres des autres, arborant une mine sceptique :

_ Attend, comment ça se fait que t'aies presque vingt minutes de retard si t'as pris un taxi ?

_ Parce que finalement, je me suis tapé trois kilomètres à pieds.

Il vit l'incompréhension dans les yeux de ses amis et eut la désagréable impression de s'enfoncer.

_ Alors pourquoi t'as payé un taxi ? demanda Momoi d'un air abasourdi.

Elle avait beau être habituée aux différentes frasques de son meilleur ami, même elle n'arrivait à trouver le sens logique de tout ça.

Aomine soupira. Au point où il en était…

_ J'ai pris un taxi… Sauf que le chauffeur…

Il s'interrompit, cherchant encore comment expliquer la situation de façon édulcorée.

_ Bah quoi le chauffeur ?

_ Le chauffeur m'a dit qu'il s'était arrêté sans voir que j'étais black et qu'il prenait pas… de… gens de couleur. Il a ajouté que comme j'étais déjà dedans, il avait plus le choix et il m'a demandé si… Enfin bref, je lui ai dit de me déposer, je l'ai peut-être un peu insulté et j'ai payé pour le kilomètre qu'on avait fait et j'ai fini à pied. Content ? On peu aller bouffer en attendant que la séance d'après commence ou vous préférez continuer à me gueuler dessus au milieu du trottoir ?!

_ Quoi ?!

Aomine regarda le rouge, un peu perdu. Quoi, "quoi" ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? traduisit Kise, les sourcils froncés.

Le bleu soupira avant de lâcher du ton le plus désinvolte qu'il avait :

_ Il m'a demandé si j'avais de quoi payer et quand je lui ai dit que oui, il m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a demandé d'où venait l'argent. C'est là que je lui ai dit de s'arrêter. C'est bon ? Z'êtes contents ? L'interrogatoire est fini ?

_ Et ça te choque pas ? gronda Momoi, furieuse.

_ Si mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais le cacher ! Et j'ai pas les moyens de me la jouer Michael Jackson.

_ Arrête de plaisanter ! C'est grave, merde, ait l'air au moins un peu concerné quand on t'insulte. s'indigna Kagami.

Tout en s'énervant, le rouge avait commencé à marcher en direction du fast food de l'autre côté de la rue et les autres avaient suivi.

_ Non, c'est pas si grave. Sérieux, on va pas se pourrir la soirée à cause de cet abruti ?!

_ Le racisme, c'est grave. martela l'américain en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Il a raison, tu ne devrais pas prendre ça de façon si légère. appuya Kuroko, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés.

Voilà, c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Sans prendre la peine de répondre, il entra dans le fast food et les autres l'imitèrent, se mettant à la queue.

_ T'aurais pas dû payer. marmonna la rose, toujours énervée.

_ Et après quoi ? J'aurais prouvé au type qu'il avait raison ? C'est encore plus con que de payer.

_ Je croyais que tu l'avais insulté ? Ca lui donne pas déjà raison ? remarqua Kise.

Aomine soupira une énième fois sans relever. Quand ils furent assis avec leurs commandes, le blond demanda :

_ C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ?

_ Oui.

A quoi bon envenimer la situation ?

_ Tu mens. répondit aussitôt Kuroko.

Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'il avait appris à décrypter les tics nerveux d'Aomine pour en être certain.

_ Bon, ok, c'était pas la première fois, et alors ? C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit. Alors j'ignore les cons qui aiment pas ma couleur de peau et je passe à autre chose.

_ Eh bah t'as tort.

La discussion s'arrêta là, au grand soulagement du métis qui put enfin mordre dans son hamburger et changer de sujet. Il n'osa pas leur dire que à quel point les remarques des gens comme le chauffeur de taxi étaient blessantes et combien elles faisaient encore plus mal quand elles le prenaient par surprise. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait jamais été capable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit d'intelligent à ce genre de réflexions et tout ce qui lui venait en tête sur le moment était un flot d'insultes qu'il s'efforçait généralement de réprimer.

Le seul point positif qu'il trouva à la situation, c'est qu'au moins plus personne ne lui reprochait son retard et tout le monde s'était fait à l'idée d'attendre la séance suivante.

 **Fin du Flash Back :**

Aomine soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Quel était le but de cet exercice ? Lui rappeler qu'on pouvait l'attaquer au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et qu'il se sentait toujours totalement impuissant ? Il grogna et attendit la suite.

_ Faites un pas en avant si vous vous sentez en sécurité quand vous êtes affectueux en public avec la personne que vous aimez.

Aomine se demanda vaguement ce qu'il était censé faire dans cette situation et finit par trouver un compromis en avançant d'un demi pas, satisfait. Il fronça les sourcils quand il se retrouva presque au même niveau qu'un Midorima à l'air très contrarié. Le shooter miracle semblait agacé de n'avoir pas bougé.

 **Flash Back** :

Il remonta ses lunettes d'un air fatigué, ignorant si c'était le babillement incessant de Takao à ses côtés qui l'épuisait ou si un après midi entier au parc d'attraction était la cause de son impression d'être passé dans une machine à laver. Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait accepté. Midorima remonta encore ses lunettes en se faisant la réflexion qu'elles avaient dû s'abîmer quand on l'avait bousculé et qu'elles étaient tombées. Il était déjà chanceux qu'elles soient en un seul morceau.

_ Non, sérieusement ! C'était le meilleur après midi de toute ma vie ! criait Takao en gesticulant.

Midorima fit mine de se boucher une oreille, se plaignant que l'autre allait le rendre sourd. Sans prêter attention à ses marmonnements, le brun continua :

_ Bon, peut-être pas de ma vie. Mais en tout cas, c'était le meilleur après midi depuis une éternité et c'était carrément

notre meilleur rendez-vous.

Voilà ! C'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté ! Parce que Takao avait bondi devant lui comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, lui tendant deux billets et le fixant avec une moue implorante. Midorima avait saisi un ticket du bout des doigts, avait voulu refuser et avait croisé les yeux suppliants de son petit-ami. Il avait étouffé un juron sur son incapacité à résister à la tête de chien battu de ce dernier (qui avait visiblement compris l'astuce depuis un certain moment et n'hésitait pas à en abuser) et avait accepté tout en posant ses conditions (hors de question qu'il fasse le train fantôme ou la maison hantée). Finalement, Takao avait également réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner dans le train fantôme et n'avait pas cessé de se moquer de sa peur panique des esprits en tout genre. Puis il avait profité de l'obscurité pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et enfoncer sa main dans la poche de Midorima en souriant et le vert ne s'était pour une fois pas dégagé, tentant d'ignorer le sentiment chaud dans sa poitrine. Il avait vaguement pensé que s'ils continuait comme ça, il allait vraiment atteindre le point de non retour et avait refusé de s'avouer que c'était déjà le cas. Puis un squelette s'était effondré sur lui, il avait étouffé un juron surpris, Takao s'était moqué de lui et le vert était revenu sur ses conclusions précédentes.

En somme, même si ses lunettes étaient abîmées, qu'il avait mal aux pieds, qu'il avait frôlé la crise à cardiaque à plusieurs reprises, qu'il avait fini trempé à la sortie d'une attraction et que son petit-ami avait renversé un soda sur son T-shirt, Midorima était forcé d'admettre que la journée avait été plutôt bonne.

_ On reviendra ? demanda soudain Takao comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le shooter miracle hésita un instant avant de hausser les épaules :

_ Si tu y tiens. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question que je retourne dans le train fantôme !

Le brun tenta d'esquisser une mine attristée et, quand il comprit qu'il échouait lamentable, décida de sourire de toutes ses dents :

_ C'est l'attraction que j'ai préféré, pourtant ! Pour une fois que je pouvais te prendre la main et t'embrasser… C'était vraiment cool.

Le plus grand détourna les yeux sans rien dire et surtout, sans oser admettre que c'était peut-être la seule chose qu'il avait appréciée dans ce foutu train. D'un air gêné et en faisant son possible pour regarder à l'opposé, il frôla les doigts de Takao qui sursauta et le fixa d'un air éberlué. Puis le brun accrocha un sourire si large à son visage que l'autre crut qu'il allait déborder. La main de Takao s'accrocha à la sienne et Midorima pouvait affirmer qu'il n'avait jamais vu son petit-ami aussi heureux. Il soupira, à avoir su que c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, il aurait pris son courage à deux mains plus tôt (cela lui aurait peut-être épargné les montagnes russes). Il se demanda un instant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais fait. Au lycée, tout le monde le connaissait. S'il ne l'avouerait jamais, encore moins à Takao, il craignait que les regards des autres changent. Qu'ils le traitent différemment. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, cela lui semblait dérisoire comparé au sourire rayonnant de son petit-ami. D'un seul coup, une vague de culpabilité le submergea : comment avait-il pu vouloir le cacher. Akashi était au courant et s'en moquait éperdument, il était presque sûr que les autres s'en moqueraient aussi. Et puis si Aomine ou Kagami faisaient une remarque, Momoi leur botterait les fesses avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir.

Il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de Takao dont le sourire, aussi impossible que cela puisse paraître, s'agrandit encore un peu. Là tout de suite, Midorima se sentait bien. Tellement bien qu'il avait presque envie de l'embrasser.

_ Tapettes.

Midorima sursauta et se retourna, lançant un regard au jeune homme qui venait de passer à côté d'eux et qui l'observait également, un rictus moqueur vissé aux lèvres. Takao perdit son sourire de façon aussi brusque qu'il était apparu et lâcha aussitôt la main du vert. Et cela lui sembla mal.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. C'était paradoxalement le moment exact où il avait décidé de ne plus se cacher. Parce que la main de Takao quittant la sienne et l'air béat que son copain avait perdu, tout ça n'était pas juste et cela le mettait en colère. Takao avait eu un peu de mal à comprendre son changement d'attitude. L'incident l'avait un peu refroidi mais il avait fini par comprendre les arguments du vert et se ranger à son avis. N'empêche. Il détestait cette piqûre de rappel qu'on venait de lui infliger.

_ Vous pouvez faire un pas en arrière si vous avez perdu un proche. Les autres, restez à votre place. reprit tranquillement le psy.

Alors que tout le monde se contorsionnait pour voir qui reculait, quatre personnes firent un pas et Midorima se retrouva juste à côté de Kagami, Kiyoshi à quelques pas de là et Akashi l'air parfaitement impassible un peu plus à droite. Pourtant, tout le monde avait remarqué la légère contraction de sa mâchoire et la façon dont ses épaules semblaient un peu plus tendues que d'habitude.

 **Flash Back :**

Le premier souvenir qu'Akashi avait de sa mère, c'était le jour de son quatrième anniversaire. Il savait que c'était son anniversaire parce que les quatre bougies brillaient dans son souvenir. Elle était belle, comme dans chaque souvenir qu'Akashi avait d'elle. Elle souriait, aussi. Elle avait toujours souri. Du moins, c'était ce que son fils avait gardé d'elle. Elle était belle et elle souriait. Elle sentait bon, elle était douce et patiente. Quelque chose qu'Akashi aurait aimé connaître plus longtemps. Par la suite, il s'était souvent demandé à quel point sa vie aurait été différente si elle avait été là. Aurait-il eu moins de mal à se lier avec les autres ? A les comprendre ? Son père aurait-il était plus indulgent ? Il s'efforçait généralement de chasser ces pensées dès qu'elles lui venaient à l'esprit : cela ne servait à rien de penser à ce qui était impossible.

S'il avait des images précises, parfois même des scènes entières qu'il visionnait comme des vidéos dans sa mémoire, de sa mère lui apprenant le basket ou riant de ses tentatives de nouer une cravate pour ressembler à son père, il n'avait que peu de souvenirs des mois qui avaient précédés sa disparition. Il se demandait si son cerveau avait volontairement effacé les passages les plus tristes ou bien si c'était son père qui l'avait empêché de la voir à l'époque. Il se rappelait clairement du majordome devant la porte de la chambre de sa mère, lui barrant le passages. Et le regard strict de son père quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer pour l'instant.

Le seul véritable souvenir qu'il avait gardé d'elle à cette période s'était déroulé quelques semaines avant la mort de sa mère. Elle était faible et avait besoin d'une aide respiratoire. Pour autant, son visage s'était illuminé quand son fils était entré dans la pièce. Elle lui avait souri et ses yeux avaient brillé. Akashi avait timidement fait quelques pas vers elle et lui avait pris la main. Parfois, s'il se concentrait assez, il pouvait encore sentir sa main froide. Il préférait éviter de se concentrer là-dessus.

Il avait un souvenir très vague de l'enterrement. Il n'avait alors que huit ans. Il se souvenait surtout de la chaleur, de son nœud papillon trop serré, des regards tristes des gens autour de lui et du visage de son père. Il savait que sa mère ne reviendrait pas. Il s'y était attendu, elle l'y avait préparé. Elle lui avait fait promettre de prendre soin de son père et d'être patient avec lui. Il avait décidé d'être fort pour elle. Pour eux trois. Cela avait fonctionné un temps. Puis elle s'était effacée.

D'abord, elle avait été effacée de son environnement. Les portraits de famille avaient été refaits sans elle, les photos avaient été déchirées, sa chambre réaménagée en bureau. Puis son père avait tout simplement arrêté de parler d'elle. Akashi n'avait d'abord pas compris. Il avait insisté. Il voulait la garder un peu plus longtemps avec eux. Le jour où son père avait crié pour la première fois, le garçon de neuf ans avait compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait garder ses souvenirs pour lui. Et elle avait commencé à s'effacer de sa mémoire.

En grandissant, il avait eu peur. Peur d'oublier pour de bon. Peur de perdre le son de sa voix, la douceur de son odeur, la chaleur de son rire… Cela l'avait effrayé un temps. C'était à ce moment qu'Akashi avait décidé d'adopter un rituel. Chaque matin au réveil, il s'efforçait de se souvenir de quelque chose. D'entendre sa voix, de sentir son odeur, de se rappeler son rire ou la couleur de ses yeux. Parfois, il répétait ce rituel le soir. Pour se rassurer. Pour se donner l'impression qu'il était moins seul qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Que sa mère le protégeait toujours de la dureté de son père et de son silence.

Au collège, il avait excellé. Parce que c'était comme ça. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait commencé à prendre conscience à cette époque que son père allait mal. Qu'il n'avait jamais été bien depuis qu'il avait huit ans. Qu'il ne s'était jamais remis, un peu comme lui au fond. Sans doute même moins bien. Akashi avait grandi. Son père semblait avoir vieilli.

Le garçon avait ignoré la solitude : il n'avait besoin de personne pour satisfaire les attentes de son père. S'il réussissait, peut-être son père irait-il mieux. Peut-être accepterait-il de le reconnaître enfin, de le voir. Puis cette pensée avait changé quand il avait compris que son père ne serait jamais comblé par ses performance, aussi bonnes soient-elles. Il avait décidé d'exceller parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire autrement, parce qu'il s'appelait "Akashi" et qu'il avait un devoir vis-à-vis de ce patronyme, parce qu'il voulait devenir quelqu'un dont sa mère aurait été fière et que s'il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de sensible et d'empathique, il serait tout simplement le meilleur dans tous les autres domaines. Et tant pis pour la solitude.

Quand il était entré au lycée, les choses avaient changé. D'abord parce qu'il avait connu Tetsuya. Le frêle, fragile et innocent Kuroko Tetsuya qui avait été le premier à soutenir son regard sans ciller et lui avait tendu la main avec un demi sourire. Puis il y avait eu Shintaro et son hochement de tête discret, sa manie de remonter ses lunettes avant de parler sérieusement ou quand il était gêné, avec ses talents de joueur de shogi. Daiki, expressif, d'une désinvolture frisant avec l'irrespect, et avec cette impression de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux trahie par une tristesse presque étrange dans ses yeux. Ryota et sa légèreté presque suspecte, son enthousiasme, son énergie, ses idées farfelues et son don inné pour remonter le moral des autres sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Atsushi qui lui accordait le privilège de partager ses sucreries avec lui, qui semblait se moquer de tout. Et puis il y avait eu Taiga. Kagami Taiga avait compris le jour de la fête des mères, quand ils avaient échangé un regard presque par hasard. C'était l'américain qui était venu lui parler. Ils avaient discuté de leurs mères respectives un moment et pour la première fois, Akashi avait eu l'impression d'être compris. Et quand le basket avait repris, il avait souri à ses premiers vrais amis. Quelques jours plus tard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus effectué son rituel quotidien depuis la rentrée au lycée. Et il l'avait accepté.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Akashi détestait en parler. Ou plutôt, il avait appris à ne pas parler de sa mère. Petit à petit, parler d'elle était devenu plus compliqué, au point où aujourd'hui la seule personne avec qui il en avait discuté, cette seule fois là, c'était… Il tourna la tête et constata que Kagami le regardait. L'américain lui adressa un hochement de tête auquel Akashi répondit et chacun fixa son regard devant soi.

_ Bien. Les garçons, avancez d'un pas.

Un peu plus de la moitié des élèves firent un pas et se mirent à murmurer sans comprendre. Celles qui restèrent immobiles comprirent, elles. Momoi comprit en tout cas.

 **Flash Back** :

_ Pourquoi tu sors avec moi ?

Elle posait cette question à tous les garçons qu'elle fréquentait. C'était devenu une habitude. Même si elle n'aimait jamais la réponse, même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de le regretter amèrement, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_ J'en sais rien. T'es canon.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Parfois, elle arrivait à tenir quelques mois avant de poser la question au garçon avec lequel elle sortait. Quand elle l'aimait vraiment bien et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de connaître la réponse tout de suite. Quand elle voulait espérer un peu.

Une fois, Daiki lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, si c'était si douloureux.

_ Tu ne comprends pas… Je suis jolie et je le sais.

_ T'es modeste avec ça !

Elle avait manqué de s'étrangler en répliquant :

_ Alors là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Non mais tu t'es vu ?! Ta tête passe même plus les portes.

_ En quoi être jolie t'empêche de rester plus de trois mois avec un mec ? avait rétorqué Aomine en ignorant la remarque.

_ C'est pas ça, le problème. C'est que… Je veux pas qu'un garçon ne s'intéresse à moi que parce que j'ai de la poitrine. Tu comprends ?

_ Pas vraiment. Être belle, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

_ Être intelligente, cultivée, avoir de la conversation et être douée en sport, c'est aussi des qualités. Je dis pas que je suis douée pour toutes ces choses - surtout que je crains en sport dès qu'on sort de la théorie - mais j'aimerais que les gens s'intéressent à ce que je suis vraiment, pas juste à l'emballage.

Aomine avait haussé les épaules avant de lui demander :

_ Donc, pour que tu le largues pas, il faudrait que le mec en question te répondes quoi ? Je croyais que quand était vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un, on ne pouvait l'expliquer ?

Cette fois-ci, Momoi n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle s'était toujours dit que quand quelqu'un lui donnerait la bonne réponse, elle le saurait. Elle le sentirait.

Elle sursauta en revenant au moment présent et regarda son petit-ami. Elle prit une grande inspiration. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait, au fond.

_ Je… Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter. Nous deux, j'veux dire.

L'autre la regarda avant de hausser les épaules :

_ J'ai tenu deux mois et demi ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

_ Pardon ?!

_ Quoi ? C'est vrai ! La plupart des garçons qui sortent avec toi résistent pas un mois.

Quelque chose dans sa façon de le dire fit mal à la jeune fille. Elle décida néanmoins de ne pas relever et baissa la tête avant de s'éloigner. Quand elle eut tourné au coin du couloir et fut sûre que le garçon ne pouvait pas la voir, elle se mit à courir : elle devait absolument s'éloigner d'ici. Elle se dirigea presque naturellement vers les escaliers qui menaient au toit. C'était toujours là où Aomine allait quand il se sentait mal. Il avait l'habitude de se réfugier en hauteur quand ça n'allait pas. Avec le temps et l'habitude d'aller le chercher sur les toits de tous les bâtiments alentours, elle avait commencé à prendre le même réflexe. Elle arrivait à voir ce que son ami trouvait rassurant dans le fait d'être au dessus du reste du monde. L'impression d'être tellement haut que personne, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et la liberté, l'impression de pouvoir respirer. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle cogna quelqu'un et faillit tomber à la renverse. Deux bras musclés la retinrent et la stabilisèrent avant de la lâcher.

_ Satsuki ?!

_ D-Dai-chan…

Ils se regardèrent un moment et ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre :

_ Tu l'as largué… Ça va aller ?

Elle renifla :

_ Moui. Ça ira.

Il hocha la tête et décida de monter avec elle. Ils s'assirent en silence et regardèrent le vide sans parler, ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour que ce soit inutile.

Tous deux s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils étaient encore au jardin d'enfant. A l'époque, Aomine faisait barrage devant le toboggan, interdisant aux filles de passer. Quand Momoi avait voulu monter sur le jeu, il l'en avait empêché et les deux s'étaient heurté jusqu'à ce qu'une des surveillantes vienne voir ce qui n'allait pas. Après s'être concerté d'un coup d'œil, tous les deux avait pris un air innocent et fait mine de n'avoir aucun problème. C'était en quelque sorte ce qui avait scellé leur amitié.

Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, un truc bizarre que personne ne comprenait. Il était plutôt rare que l'un ou l'autre formule avec des mots ce qui n'allait pas. Pourtant, le deuxième comprenait toujours ce qui dérangeait le premier. Et même s'ils partageaient le même désir de ne pas ennuyer l'autre avec ses problèmes et la même peur de le faire fuir en verbalisant ses soucis, ils se retrouvaient chaque fois qu'ils allaient mal et restaient des heures en silence jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux réconforte l'autre, tombant presque toujours juste.

_ Ce mec est un abruti. finit par lâcher le jeune homme en se laissant tomber en arrière pour s'allonger.

_ Je sais.

_ C'est tous des abrutis, s'ils sont pas foutus de répondre à ta question correctement.

Momoi sourit et hocha la tête.

_ Les filles aussi. continua Aomine en fermant les yeux.

_ Je sais, Daiki. C'est quand même pesant que tout le monde me considère comme une traînée.

Le garçon rouvrit les yeux et se redressa :

_ Quoi ?

_ Quoi "quoi" ? C'était pas de ça que tu parlais ?

_ Qui t'as dit que t'étais une traînée ?!

_ Personne ! s'empressa de mentir Momoi.

_ Ok. Ça suffit, je veux des noms.

Elle soupira et s'allongea alors qu'il se redressait :

_ J'en sais rien. C'était juste marqué sur un mur des toilettes. Tout le monde me prend pour une fille facile parce que j'ai eu plusieurs copains.

_ J'ai eu pas mal de copines, personne m'a jamais rien dit. Enfin si, on m'a félicité. J'ai pas compris.

La jeune femme faillit glousser devant l'air perdu de son meilleur ami mais ce n'était pas drôle. Elle déglutit et se mit sur le côté, se recroquevillant.

_ T'es un mec.

_ Je sais. Je vois pas le rapport.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Il était loin le Daiki qui ne voulait pas jouer avec des filles parce que "les filles, c'est nul".

_ C'est différent. finit-elle par soupirer.

_ Ça devrait pas.

Momoi prit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

_ Non. Ça devrait pas.

Ils restèrent encore un moment perchés sur le toit du bâtiment avant de devoir descendre : ils avaient suffisamment séché pour la journée. Ou du moins, la jeune femme pensait avoir manqué assez de cours. Son meilleur ami s'en fichait : il savait que les professeurs ne diraient rien peu importe combien d'heures il manquait. C'était frustrant. Tant pis.

Il fallut quelques jours à Momoi pour se remettre. Puis les choses reprirent leur cours normal. Jusqu'à ce que Momoi découvre un nouveau graffiti. Quand Aomine la vit sortir des toilettes des filles en larmes, son sang s'arrêta de circuler. Puis il sembla repartir, plus rapide et plus brûlant que jamais dans ses veines. Il emboîta le pas de sa meilleure amie jusqu'à la sortie du collège et la rattrapa alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment :

_ SATSUKI !

La jeune fille voulut l'ignorer mais il saisit son poignet et elle fut forcée de se retourner. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle se serre contre lui en pleurant. Complètement démuni, Aomine la laissa faire et attendit que ses sanglots se calment pour demander :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, nom de Dieu ?

_ Il a dit à tout le monde…

Elle renifla et prit une grande inspiration pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de continuer d'un air digne :

_ Il a dit à tout le monde qu'on avait….ensembles !

_ Hein ? Que vous aviez quoi ?

Quand il essuya un regard assassin et un silence gênant, Aomine comprit. Il s'empourpra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ignora si c'était l'embarra ou la colère. Sans doute les deux. Ou plutôt la fureur pure qui s'agitait en lui de façon incontrôlable.

_ Je vais le démonter.

_ NON ! Si tu fais ça… Ce sera pire. Tout le monde se moque de moi…

_ Eh bah je vais leur en faire passer l'envie.

_ Non. S'il te plaît.

Momoi passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à tenter de le calmer et quand elle eut enfin réussi à le convaincre de ne tuer personne, Aomine grogna, agacé contre lui-même :

_ J'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui m'ait calmé. Je suis vraiment trop con.

_ Non. Au contraire. Je me sens mieux. Merci.

_ Merci pour quoi ? Pour être un crétin égocentrique ?

_ Exactement ! plaisanta la jeune femme, arrachant un sourire à son ami avant de poursuivre :

_ Merci de t'être énervé pour moi. C'est… touchant.

_ Y a pas de quoi. A ton service.

Et pendant quelques heures, ils crurent vraiment que les choses allaient mieux. Puis Aomine avait été suspendu pour avoir battu un élève de leur classe qui avait fait une blague sur les seins de sa meilleure amie et elle s'était sentie coupable. Elle se rappelait enfin pourquoi elle n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Aomine des rumeurs à son sujet. Elle savait qu'il réagirait comme ça. Son meilleur ami était une boule de nerf depuis quelques temps et elle avait l'impression étrange qu'il n'avait attendu qu'un prétexte. Pour se rattraper, elle avait passé sa soirée à faire des photocopies de ses cours pour les porter au garçon cloîtré chez lui. Elle avait toujours trouvé amusant d'être la seule personne à ne pas être concernée par les punitions qu'Aomine recevait chaque fois qu'il dérapait un peu trop. Elle supposait que l'inverse aurait été vrai si elle avait été privée de sortie mais n'avait jamais voulu vérifier cette hypothèse.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle rassembla les cours en une petite pile nette. Elle isola chaque matière avec un trombone et rangea le tout dans une chemise en carton en souriant : au moins Daiki aurait une partie des cours de l'année. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il prenne la peine de noter quoi que ce soit quand il était en classe. Elle s'étira et referma son sac avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Dehors, les lampadaires éclairaient déjà les rues. Le nez levé vers le ciel plein de nuages, Momoi se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir raconter à Aomine pour lui changer les idées. En temps normal, elle aurait sans doute parlé de basket mais son meilleur ami se comportait étrangement depuis quelques mois dès que le sport entrait dans la conversation. Elle s'en serait presque voulue d'avoir été trop occupée avec ses propres soucis pour enquêter là-dessus.

_ Hey, Satsuki !

Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle. Un moment, elle se demanda si c'était à elle que l'on s'adressait avant de se souvenir que son nom n'était pas spécialement commun.

_ Momoi Satsuki ! J'suis le frère de Tatsuki Sawada. On s'est déjà croisés, tu me reconnais pas ?

Elle regarda le garçon qui s'approchait d'elle avec un grand sourire.

_ T'es vraiment canon sans ton uniforme !

Elle fronça les sourcils sans voir où l'autre voulait en venir.

_ Tu veux pas venir faire un tour avec moi ? J'ai entendu dire que t'avais personne en ce moment. Comme on est pas encore sortis ensembles, j'me propose.

Quelque part dans son estomac, une boule d'angoisse se forma et Momoi se força à répondre :

_ Non merci. Je préfère rester seule en ce moment.

_ Oh, allez ! Fais pas la difficile, je sais que t'adores ça !

Le lycéen s'était approché et elle eut peur. De son sourire, de son regard, de ses mains qui sortaient de ses poches, de sa démarche. Elle se détourna et accéléra le pas : elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maison de chez Daiki.

En quelques enjambées, le garçon la rejoignit et passa une main par-dessus son épaule, déclenchant un sentiment de nausée oppressant. Momoi tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais Sawada en profita pour poser sa main sur sa poitrine quand la seconde effleurait sa jupe. La jeune fille retint un sanglot étranglé en le repoussant :

_ Lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

_ Fais pas ta prude, va. Tout le monde sait ce que tu fais avec les mecs. Et puis tu porterais pas cette jupe si t'avais vraiment pas envie.

Il joua une seconde avec un volant du vêtement avant de regarder autour de lui et de faire glisser sa main sur la peau de l'adolescente :

_ ME TOUCHE PAS !

Quelques passants les regardèrent et le jeune homme leur sourit innocemment. Les gens baissèrent la tête et reprirent leur marche.

_ Lâche moi ! Non ! Je veux pas ! commença à pleurer Momoi quand l'autre l'entraîna dans une ruelle.

Sawada posa ses lèvres dans son cou et elle se mit à pleurer plus franchement.

_ Je connais les nanas. Quand elles disent "non", elles pensent pas vraiment "non".

Quand des doigts se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à sa culotte, Momoi sentit une vague d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines et mordit violemment la lèvre de son agresseur en propulsant son genou dans son bassin. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait visé mais cela le fit tout de même reculer. Il la fusilla du regard d'un air méchant, essuyant le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton et la jeune femme resta paralysée devant lui. Quand il fit un mouvement pour la plaquer contre le mur, elle le gifla le plus fort qu'elle put en hurlant :

_ NON !

Sans plus attendre, elle se précipita hors de la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale, pantelante. Elle se tourna vers le lycéen en répétant, vidant ses poumons de tout leur oxygène :

_ "NON", ça veut dire NON !

Elle attrapa le bras du premier passant qu'elle trouva. Un grand type brun avec un air pas commode qui avait remarqué la présence de Sawada dans la ruelle. Devant l'air paniqué de la jeune femme, il sembla comprendre et hocha la tête. Il parut hésiter quelques instants entre l'aider ou se ruer sur le garçon resté dans l'ombre. Quand ce dernier prit la fuite, le grand brun fit asseoir Momoi à même le trottoir. Elle tremblait tellement que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle lui adressa un regard qui se voulait reconnaissant mais était juste effrayé et il prit quelques pas de distance avant de s'accroupir :

_ Ça va aller, Mademoiselle ?

Elle voulut répondre que oui mais le mensonge semblait trop gros pour sortir de sa bouche. D'une main tremblant elle voulut tirer son téléphone d'une poche de son sac et composer un numéro. Quand le mobile tomba au sol, l'inconnu le récupéra et demanda doucement :

_ Qui est-ce que je dois appeler ?

_ D-Dai-chan.

Il hocha la tête et fouilla un moment dans les contacts. Quand une voix grognonne répondit, l'homme s'éclaircit la voix et commença, incertain :

_ Heu…Je suis avec votre… Enfin avec une jeune fille et… elle…

Momoi lui fit signe de lui passer l'appareil et après un moment d'hésitation il s'exécuta :

_ Dai-chan ?

_ Merde, Satsuki ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, c'était qui ce…

_ S'il te plaît. Viens me chercher ! Viens ! S'il te plaît. Aide moi... Viens.

Un bruit précipité résonna en arrière plan, suivi d'une course effrénée dans l'escalier comme Aomine continuait, proprement affolé :

_ T'es où ?! J'arrive !

Elle hésita sans savoir quoi répondre et lança un regard perdu à l'inconnu qui était resté à côté d'elle.

_ C'est Satsuki ! Elle va pas bien ! Elle m'a appelé à l'aide… Ouais ! Demanda à papa de venir… Merci… se pressait Aomine à l'autre bout du fil.

L'inconnu récupéra le téléphone que Momoi lui tendait et indiqua leur emplacement. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que la voiture de Monsieur Aomine ne s'arrête devant eux. Quand Daiki descendit du véhicule et trouva Momoi assise par terre en pleurs, du sang sur la lèvre, un bleu sur la joue et la jupe déchirée, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il bondit sur le grand type brun qui regardait sa meilleure amie d'un air hésitant :

_ Daiki… Il… S'il te plaît…

Il s'interrompit en plein mouvement pour s'approcher d'elle.

_ Il m'a aidée… Ramène moi à la maison… S'il te plaît…

Monsieur Aomine s'approcha et écarta son fils. Médecin urgentiste, il s'empressa d'ausculter sommairement la jeune fille avant de tenter de la relever.

_ On va aux urgences. exigea-t-il.

_ Non ! Mes parents…je veux pas leur dire… chez vous…

Après un long moment d'hésitation et des négociations muettes entre le père et le fils, le premier finit par céder avec la ferme intention de conduire l'adolescente à l'hôpital dès qu'elle serait en état de parler et de marcher. Il laissa Daiki prendre Momoi dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur la banquette arrière de leur voiture comme il interrogeait rapidement l'inconnu pour avoir plus de précisions.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Momoi frissonna. Elle se souvenait de ses pleurs quand ses parents avaient débarqué chez les Aomine, du regard qu'elle avait l'impression que les policiers lui jetaient, du regard des autres tout court, comme si tout le monde savait. S'il avait suffi de quelques jours avant que ses bleus et coupures disparaissent et quelques semaines avant qu'elle n'arrive à sourire comme si de rien n'était, il avait fallu des mois avant qu'elle arrive à dormir correctement, avant qu'elle n'aie plus peur de sortir seule, avant qu'elle n'ose porter une jupe à nouveau. Sans parler des ses rapports avec les garçons, qui avaient été désastreux jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Kuroko, Midorima et les autres. Ils avaient été ses premiers amis masculins depuis l'agression.

Elle s'étira en souriant à Riko. Même si Kise, Aomine et les autres étaient la raison pour laquelle elle allait mieux, même s'ils avaient appris à éviter les remarques et les commentaires, elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais. Mais elle, elle savait certainement ce que ça faisait.

_ Ok. Maintenant…vous pouvez reculez si vous avez déjà été victime de harcèlement.

Quand Kise se recula en même temps qu'elle, Momoi manqua de s'étrangler et ne put s'empêcher de demander :

_ Qui ?!

Puis elle vit que Midorima les avait imité et sentit une brusque vague de colère qui se transforma en fureur quand elle vit que Kuroko, stoïque avait également reculé. Plus loin, Riko s'était mordue la lèvre et avait baissé les yeux quand elle avait vu Teppei faire pareil sans perdre son sourire rêveur. Elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien fait de plus.

 **Flash Back** :

_ Je m'appelle Kiyoshi Teppei, et toi ? avait déclaré l'adolescent en s'approchant d'un collégien seul.

Le brun avait relevé sur lui un regard perdu et avait fixé la main qu'on lui tendait d'un air désabusé sans la saisir. Puis il avait reposé les yeux sur Kiyoshi.

Après une minute complète de silence, le plus grand avait récupéré sa main et s'était assis.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ?

_ T'avais l'air seul. En fait, t'es toujours seul, je me suis dit que tu avait peut-être envie de compagnie ! Oh… Et en fait, je sais comment tu t'appelles, Hanamiya Makoto. C'est un joli prénom.

Hanamiya avait grincé des dents et l'avait fusillé du regard :

_ Si ce n'est pas trop demander, j'aimerais que tu me fiches la paix.

Kiyoshi avait posé sur lui un regard surpris.

_ Maintenant.

Hésitant, il s'était levé et lui avait lancé une dernière œillade inquiète avant de s'éloigner et de partir à la recherche de Hyuga et Riko.

S'il avait dû relier toute la merde des mois suivants à une seule mauvaise décision, ç'aurait été celle là. Aller parler à Hanamiya Makoto.

Kiyoshi avait toujours été quelqu'un de gentil. C'était ce qu'il aimait à penser de lui-même et ce que les gens disaient à son sujet. Les rares choses qu'il détestait vraiment étaient l'injustice et la méchanceté. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à aider les autres quand c'était en son pouvoir, ce qui avait mené Hyuga à le qualifier de "Saint Teppei" d'un ton agacé. Son meilleur ami lui reprochait souvent sa gentillesse "niaise".

_ Un jour, ça te retombera sur la figure ! Il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas qu'on les aide.

Kiyoshi avait toujours été convaincu du contraire. Personne n'avait envie d'aller mal, ni d'être seul.

Quand il avait vu Hanamiya errer dans les couloirs du collège sans jamais personne, il s'était dit que c'était triste. Il l'avait longuement observé, notant la rage quasi constante présente dans ses yeux, ses sourcils toujours froncés, ses soupirs agacés et méprisants. Alors il avait décidé de l'aider.

_ Salut, Hanamiya ! Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne jusqu'au prochain cours ?

_ Oui. grogna le brun sans même le regarder.

Teppei avait souri et avait insisté. Arrivé devant la salle de classe du brun, ce dernier pivota pour lui faire face :

_ Laisse moi être clair, je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié d'un imbécile heureux comme toi.

Si sa hargne avait surpris Kiyoshi, ce dernier s'était contenté d'un large sourire et n'avait rien répondu. Il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Hanamiya encore un moment, récoltant des réactions de plus en plus acerbes et agressives à chaque fois. Jusqu'au jour où il avait rejoint Hyuga et Riko avec un bleu.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'était alarmé la jeune femme.

_ Oh ça ? Rien, je… Me suis cogné.

_ Ah ouais ? Au poing de qui ?

Le plus grand n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de fuir le regard accusateur de son meilleur ami.

_ Hanamiya ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce type !

_ Il n'est pas méchant, au fond. Il est juste mal, ça se voit. J'aimerais l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment faire.

_ Il rackette les première année à la sortie du collège et il a envoyé un type à l'hosto le mois dernier.

_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. répliqua Kiyoshi en balayant les arguments du lunetteux d'un geste de la main.

_ Hyuga a raison… Tu devrais être prudent.

Teppei soupira et fronça les sourcils :

_ Si c'était vrai, il aurait été renvoyé.

_ Il paraît qu'il fait chanter le directeur.

Le châtain trembla quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire :

_ Ça n'est pas possible. Franchement, Hanamiya ? Je suis sûr que ce côté "bad boy" est juste une façade et que c'est un type bien.

_ Un type bien ne t'aurais pas filé un coquard.

Cette fois-ci, Kiyoshi n'avait rien pu répondre. Il arriva en classe le Lundi suivant et eut la désagréable surprise de voir tout le monde le dévisager quand il entra dans sa classe. Il s'approcha de Hyuga, seule personne qui fixait obstinément sa table et s'assit derrière lui, sortant ses affaires. Le professeur toussa et chacun se replongea dans ses cours.

_ Dis… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hyuga ne répondit pas et soupira. Il fallut que Teppei attende l'interclasse pour être sûr que quelque chose clochait vraiment. Les regards, les murmures, il était presque certain d'avoir même entendu des insultes. Et son meilleur ami était sorti de la salle sans même lui adresser la parole. Au cours de la semaine, son casier fut vandalisé, ses chaussures furent volées et son pupitre fut tagué de mots obscènes. S'il avait d'abord pris le parti de ne pas relever, il changea d'avis quand il fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur trois jours plus tard.

_ J'ai fait…quelque chose de mal ? demanda l'adolescent devant le silence obstiné de l'homme derrière le bureau.

Ce dernier soupira longuement et tira un dossier d'un tiroir. Il l'ouvrit et en tira plusieurs photos qu'il étala sur le bureau. D'une main tremblante, Teppei les fit glisser jusqu'à lui pour mieux les voir et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_ Ce… Je ne… Je comprends pas, c'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être moi ! Je n'ai jamais vu aucune de ces filles je… enfin je…

_ Ces…images…circulent sur le net depuis quelques temps. J'ai d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague mais… il fallait que j'en parle avec vous…

Teppei releva sur lui un regard paniqué :

_ J'ai jamais rien fait à aucune de ces filles et je n'ai… Je… Je suis encore vierge et je…

Le directeur sursauta et secoua la tête :

_ Je vous croie. Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là.

_ Oh… Ah bon ? Mais alors… pourquoi je…

_ Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait décidé de diffuser ces photos truquées pour vous nuire. Je voulais savoir si vous aviez une idée de l'identité de cette personne et si vous comptiez contacter la police.

Quelque chose dans le son de sa voix, une espèce de peur retenue, inquiéta l'adolescent :

_ Je… Non. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui… C'est sans doute une… une mauvaise blague.

Le directeur hocha la tête d'un air rassuré qui blessa Teppei. C'est à ce moment exact qu'il comprit et que le visage narquois et méchant d'Hanamiya s'imprima sous ses paupières. Quand il réalisa dans le même temps que l'adulte assis face à lui était probablement parvenu aux mêmes conclusions - peut-être même avait-il des preuves - il déglutit et sentit une bouffée de panique monter en lui.

_ Je… Je vais avoir des ennuis ? demanda-t-il.

_ Non. C'est peu probable.

Le châtain hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter le bureau.

_ Si jamais…vous aviez la moindre idée de l'identité de la personne qui a diffusé ces images, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Teppei hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire faux qu'il espérait convaincant. Il sortir de la pièce et s'adossa contre le mur en inspirant longuement. C'était un cauchemar… Et il ne pouvait même pas en parler à Hyuga et Riko, ces derniers l'évitaient depuis Lundi. Une douleur vive perfora sa poitrine quand il réalisa que ses amis pensaient qu'il avait fait les choses horribles sous-entendus par les photos. Il perçut un ricanement quelque part sur sa gauche et sursauta, se retournant pour dévisager Hanamiya. Tranquillement appuyé contre le mur, juste en haut de l'escalier, le brun le regardait. Il s'avança et Teppei n'eut plus aucun doute.

_ C'est toi…

Il n'obtint qu'un coup d'œil amusé.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je t'avais prévenu. Tu ne voulais pas me laisser tranquille, j'ai bien dû me débrouiller autrement.

_ Je voulais simplement t'aider ! répliqua Kiyoshi d'un ton blessé.

_ Et je t'ai dit que je n'avais ni envie ni besoin de ton aide ! Tu crois qu'aider les pauvres âmes en perdition va te faire gagner une place au paradis mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement t'acheter une conscience en imposant ton "aide" aux autres ! Tu ferais bien d'écouter tes amis et de t'occuper de tes affaires.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils et fit quelques pas vers le brun :

_ Qu'est-ce que mes amis ont à voir là dedans ?!

Hanamiya ricana et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner. Teppei allait lui emboîter le pas pour exiger des réponses quand des éclats de voix lui parvinrent de l'autre côté du couloir. Il s'arrêta en reconnaissant Riko et Hyuga, visiblement en train de se disputer :

_ Ne me dis pas que tu croies la rumeur ?! cria la jeune fille, hors d'elle.

_ Bien sûr que non ! Mais…

_ Mais quoi ?! Teppei est un roc, mais même lui il ne pourra pas traverser ça tout seul.

_ Tu ne comprends pas ! s'agaça le brun.

Comme ils allaient tourner au coin du couloir, Kiyoshi se précipita dans l'escalier pour s'y cacher et entendre la suite :

_ Non, je ne comprends pas ! Fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais le voir ! Tu me déçois, Hyuga !

_ Il t'a menacée !

Le sang de Teppei se gela dans ses veines comme son amie s'arrêtait d'avancer.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il a menacé de s'en prendre à toi si on restait amis avec Teppei.

Le principal concerné ne put s'empêcher de sortir de sa cachette, arborant une expression horrifiée :

_ Vraiment ?

Les deux autres sursautèrent et le dévisagèrent un moment.

_ Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'approcher de lui ! fut la première chose qu'Hyuga parvint à dire, deux minutes de silence plus tard.

_ Sérieusement ? Tu crois que c'est le bon moment ?! s'énerva Riko.

_ Non… Il a raison. J'aurais dû… Tout le monde n'a pas envie d'être aidé.

Teppei hocha la tête pour lui-même, força un nouveau sourire et les regarda :

_ Il vaut mieux que vous vous teniez éloigné de moi quelques temps.

_ Quoi ? NON ! C'est hors de question ! Hanamiya ne peut pas faire ce qu'il veut, et on ne va pas faire ce qu'il veut ! Il faut qu'on en parle au directeur et à…

_ Il le sait. Il ne fera rien. J'imagine que la rumeur disait vrai, Hanamiya doit avoir quelque chose contre lui.

L'adolescente se décomposa et se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre d'un ton déterminé :

_ Tant pis ! Je refuse de te laisser…

_ Je m'en sortirais seul, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi.

_ Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est celle d'Hanamiya… marmonna la jeune femme, consciente qu'elle allait perdre cette bataille mais bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout.

_ Les gens vous en voudraient si vous restiez amis avec quelqu'un comme moi.

Hyuga hocha la tête et lui adressa un regard d'excuse. Il fallut un moment pour convaincre Riko de ne rien tenter contre Hanamiya.

Au début, Kiyoshi avait cru que les choses allaient se tasser. Qu'après un moment, les autres allaient se lasser et réaliser que toute cette farce était grossière. Après deux mois, ils commença à douter. Quand un jour, il alluma son ordinateur pour découvrir les flots d'insultes qui inondaient les réseaux sociaux, il comprit que cela prendrait peut-être plus de temps qu'il l'avait cru.

Il avait dû arrêter le basket, le reste de l'équipe le mettant à l'écart jusqu'à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le bienvenu. Il continua de sourire et de hausser les épaules et de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il se fichait que son pupitre soit recouvert de commentaires, que son casier soit régulièrement rempli de différentes substances visqueuses ou de trouver des animaux morts dans ses chaussures quand elles n'avaient pas disparu. Vraiment, ça n'avait aucune importance. Ca ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Tout comme le fait d'être absolument seul, de ne plus parler avec Riko et Hyuga que par messages, tard le soir, de n'avoir personne à qui parler et d'endurer les regards accusateurs, moqueurs, méprisant ou dégoûtés, des autres. Et l'idée qu'Hanamiya ne serait pas inquiété ne lui faisait rien non plus, ni la culpabilité apparente du directeur les quelques fois où leurs regards se croisaient. Jusqu'au jour où le brun changea d'école. Il ne sut jamais s'il avait lui-même pris cette décision ou s'il avait finalement été renvoyé. Un jour, il avait simplement cessé de le croiser dans les couloirs et avait appris qu'il était parti à Kirisaki Daiichi. Il espéra un moment mais les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas. Tant pis. Tout ça…ne lui importait pas.

Il était de plus en plus dur de s'en convaincre. Il décida donc après quelques mois de ne faire semblant que la journée et s'autorisa à se sentir affreusement mal et seul et triste et désespéré quand il rentrait chez lui et que personne ne le voyait. Il mentit à ses grands parents sur les raisons pour lesquelles Riko et Hyuga ne venaient plus et sur pourquoi il avait arrêté le basket. C'était peut-être le plus dur. De ne plus jouer. Aussi, quand Hyuga vint le voir pendant l'interclasse pour lui demander de jouer exceptionnellement le match suivant, il accepta avant même de savoir que quelqu'un était blessé et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bon joueur s'ils voulaient sortir des play-off.

_ Bien sûr, si je peux aider l'équipe !

_ Aider ? Ca ne t'a pas suffi, la dernière fois ?! Certaines personnes ne méritent pas qu'on les aide. commenta Hyuga en détournant les yeux.

Le brun à lunettes s'en voulait. Il avait d'abord cru que leur accord de ne plus parler à Teppei était temporaire. Que dès que les choses se seraient calmées, ils pourraient reformer leur trio, que son ami réintègrerait l'équipe. Quand ils avaient compris que les choses ne se tasseraient pas, Riko et lui avaient longuement hésité. Ne plus parler à son meilleur ami lui pesait. Savoir qu'il l'abandonnait alors qu'il avait besoin de lui était encore pire. Sans parler du regard accusateur de Riko. C'était eux qui avaient insisté auprès du reste de l'équipe pour demander à Teppei de jouer.

Le châtain arriva en retard. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas eu envie d'affronter les regards des autres trop longtemps en arrivant trop tôt. Quand il entra enfin dans les vestiaires, le tirage au sort venait d'avoir lieu et Hyuga et les autres le fixaient, atterrés.

_ Quoi ? Si vous avez changé d'avis je peux…

_ On affronte Kirisaki Daiichi au deuxième match. lâcha Hyuga d'une seule traite.

Kiyoshi se tendit et eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Puis il inspira longuement et hocha la tête en forçant un sourire. C'était devenu tellement habituel de ne pas sourire de façon sincère que se forcer était presque automatique à présent.

_ Ok. Et alors ? Ce n'est pas si grave, on est largement assez forts pour les battre !

Son enthousiasme sonnait faux, même à ses propres oreilles.

_ T'es sûr ? demanda un de ses coéquipiers.

_ Bien sûr. J'ai vu tous vos matches, les gars, vous êtes vraiment bons ! J'espère juste que je ne suis pas trop rouillé.

Les autres échangèrent des regards gênés et honteux. Personne n'osa insister.

Ils gagnèrent le premier match avec trente points d'avance. Tout le monde sauta sur Kiyoshi pour le féliciter. Quelqu'un s'excusa et lui promit de l'aider s'il voulait revenir définitivement dans l'équipe.

_ Sans toi, on n'a aucune chance de gagner le tournoi !

Kiyoshi sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis des mois et accepta la proposition, échangeant un regard ravi avec Hyuga et Riko.

Puis tout bascula. Sans se souvenir vraiment comment c'était arrivé, il se tordait de douleur sur le parquet.

_ Ton sourire m'horripile. avait murmuré Hanamiya au début du match, contrarié.

Alors que Teppei se mordait la lèvre pour retenir un cri, Hyuga se jeta sur le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi et l'empoigna au col.

_ Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé de collège que je ne peux pas mettre ma menacé à exécution.

_ Je m'en fous, de tes menaces !

Hyuga le lâcha pour rejoindre Kiyoshi que l'on évacuait sur une civière. Il l'accompagna à l'hôpital, imité par Riko, et lui assura qu'il était hors de question de céder à Hanamiya cette fois. Quelques jours plus tard, on annonça au châtain qu'il devrait rester à l'hôpital et finirait probablement le collège en rééducation. Il ne l'avoua pas mais ce fut un vrai soulagement de ne pas avoir à y retourner.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Teppei continua de sourire. Il aimait penser que le passé était derrière lui et préférait se dire qu'il devait se concentrer sur le présent. Peu importe s'il y avait des jours où il était en colère. L'important, c'était de redevenir positif quand la colère était passée et surtout, de chasser Hanamiya de ses pensées.

_ Faites un pas en avant si votre style vestimentaire ne vous as jamais causé de problème.

Quand Kise ne bougea pas, plusieurs murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle :

_ Tu te fous de nous ? Sérieux, Kise ? T'es le gars le plus à la mode du… commença Aomine, incrédule.

_ On ne juge pas. rappela le psychologue, qui déambulait dans la pièce.

_ Justement. lâcha le blond.

_ Pardon ?

_ Justement ! C'est parce que je suis la mode. Au collège, des idiots me jetaient dans la benne à ordure parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas mon look. Quand je suis devenu mannequin, ça s'est calmé. Mais j'ai encore des remarques à ce sujet. Tous les deux ou trois jours.

Et tout le monde comprit pourquoi il avait reculé à la question précédente. Aomine se tut et se promit mentalement de coller aux basques du blond jusqu'à avoir les noms de ceux qui le harcelaient, histoire de leur faire passer l'envie.

_ Bien. Reprenons. Avancez si vos proches sont tous en bonne santé.

Riko sursauta et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle trouva un élève à l'autre bout de la salle en train de la fixer.

 **Flash Back** :

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, son père avait toujours été une boule d'énergie. Comme s'il compensait l'absence de sa mère en étant présent pour deux. Pendant toute son enfance, Riko avait eu l'impression qu'il était partout à la fois. En train de préparer le petit-déjeuner quand elle se levait, dans la voiture pour l'emmener à l'école, devant la grille quand elle en sortait, dans la salle de sport avec elle quand elle faisait ses devoirs. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à cette époque des efforts qu'il fournissait, de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle se rappelait encore la culpabilité quand elle l'avait réalisé, et le rire léger de son père quand elle lui avait demandé s'il ne regrettait rien. La façon dont il lui avait répondu avec une bonne humeur évidente qu'il n'y avait rien à regretter. Elle était son soleil, sa lumière, et c'était toujours comme ça qu'il l'avait faite se sentir.

Quand sa mère était partie, un jour, sans prévenir, Riko avait cinq ans. Elle n'avait presque aucun souvenir d'elle, seules quelques images d'un visage triste et d'un sourire forcé. Puis le désespoir de son père et ses sourires forcés à lui, les larmes qu'il cachait quand elle lui demandait quand sa mère allait revenir, puis l'enthousiasme feint, et le retour à la normale.

Elle avait du mal à se souvenir quand elle avait commencé à le trouver envahissant. Peut-être quand il avait continué de lui servir un chocolat chaud chaque matin plutôt que de la laisser boire du café, ou quand il avait continué de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du collège alors qu'elle était en troisième année, ou alors quand il insistait pour l'aider avec ses révisions de maths malgré son niveau déplorable. Elle l'avait trouvé exaspérant. Un jour, en première année de lycée, elle s'était réveillée et avait trouvé un mot sur la table au lieu du bol de chocolat. Et elle avait souri. Son père avait continué d'être joyeux, de lui poser tout un tas de questions et de faire la tête chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait Hyuga ou Kiyoshi. Les mots sur la table étaient devenus une habitude. Cela avait duré quelques temps, peut-être bien quatre mois. Et quand elle le trouva dans la cuisine un matin, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Parce que son père, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, n'avait jamais semblé aussi absent. Assis les yeux dans le vide, il semblait l'attendre.

_ Papa ?

Il sursauta, tentant de se recomposer une mine enjouée, et la regarda :

_ Ma chérie…

_ Tu vas bien ? préféra vérifier sa fille.

Son père lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait sans doute rassurant mais lui parut seulement triste :

_ Tu devrais t'asseoir.

Elle obéit sans discuter, effrayée. Son père prit une grande inspiration avant de lâcher :

_ J'ai un cancer de l'estomac.

Il continua de parler mais Riko n'entendait plus. Il lui fallut cinq minutes complètes avant de fondre en larmes. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et lui avait assuré que tout irait bien. Il avait déjà commencé le traitement et saurait bientôt s'il était efficace. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter tout allait s'arranger.

Les semaines suivantes avaient été les plus dures dont Riko se souvienne. Elle avait nié la nouvelle pendant une dizaine de jours avant de se réveiller un matin, déterminée. Elle avait passé son week-end à faire autant de recherches qu'elle pouvait, à engranger autant d'informations que son cerveau pouvait en contenir. Elle avait constitué un véritable dossier sur le sujet. Elle avait décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner. Ses premiers essais s'étaient révélés catastrophiques, et elle avait dû demander à Hyuga et Kiyoshi de l'aider. Chaque jour, elle se levait une demi-heure plus tôt et préparait un smoothie à son père ainsi qu'un bento. Son père avait d'abord rechigné, il avait même grimacé quand il avait fallu ingurgiter les premiers essais infructueux de sa fille. Il avait fini par sourire et accepter les bentos et les smoothies de l'adolescente en interceptant un regard triste et inquiet. Il se voyait régulièrement forcé par la jeune fille de lui faire un rapport complet de sa journée, fatigue incluse. Riko avait également insisté pour l'accompagner à chaque rendez-vous, autant pour lui tenir compagnie que pour être sûre que son père ne lui cachait aucune information.

Un matin, elle se réveilla avec l'impression atroce de perdre du temps. Elle renonça à jouer au basket pour passer plus de temps avec son père. Elle envisagea également d'abandonner le coaching de l'équipe masculine mais son père fit son possible pour l'en dissuader. Hyuga et Kiyoshi insistèrent eux aussi pour qu'elle continue et même Momoi vint lui parler.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Riko soupira et s'arracha à la contemplation du garçon de l'autre côté de la pièce pour regarder devant elle. Aujourd'hui, son père allait mieux. Le traitement semblait efficace et, même s'il faudrait encore attendre avant d'être sûr que son père allait guérir, elle gardait espoir.

_ Très bien. Maintenant, reculez si vous avez déjà eu à lutter avec une maladie mentale.

Akashi hésita une seconde. Reculer n'était pas obligatoire. Puis il se fit la réflexion qu'un Akashi n'hésitait jamais. Et de toute façon, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il avait honte. Il l'avait même déjà évoqué quelques fois avec Shintaro et Tetsuya. En accrochant son maque d'assurance plus fermement sur son visage, il fit un pas en arrière.

Aomine dansa un instant d'un pied sur l'autre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait considérer ça comme une maladie ? On lui avait dit que oui mais il avait toujours eu du mal à le croire. Même maintenant que c'était derrière lui, il restait dubitatif. Il pencha la tête d'un côté et tentant de trouver des arguments pour rester à sa place. Il continua de se dandiner encore quelques secondes et, juste quand le psychologue amorçait sa prochaine demande, il recula.

 **Flash Back** :

Il était debout, au milieu du gymnase vide. Vide. Il en était à un point où il ignorait si c'était le terrain qui était vide ou bien lui-même. Il se demanda vaguement quelle heure il était et ce qu'il foutait là. Tout ce qu'il savait, vraiment, c'est qu'il était tard et qu'il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Quand on découvrirait qu'il avait (encore) forcé la porte du gymnase du lycée, il aurait des problèmes. Il s'en foutait. Quelque part sous un banc, un ballon avait été oublié. D'un pas fatigué, Aomine s'approcha et regarda le ballon orange pendant un moment avant de s'en saisir. Il le fit rouler dans ses mains et chaque frottement du revêtement rêche contre sa peau était un peu plus douloureux. Il laissa tomber la balle et dans un mouvement rendu ultra rapide par l'habitude, il la fit rebondir et dribbla. Chaque pas, chaque écho de rebond, chaque contact avec le ballon lui faisait l'effet d'une aiguille s'enfonçant dans sa chair. Il pivota pour effacer un défenseur imaginaire, sauta et dunka. Il s'accrocha à l'anneau et resta suspendu quelques secondes avant de lâcher. Tête baissée, il fixa ses pieds. Quelque chose en lui s'était cassé. En vérité, il était déjà en morceaux avant ça. Tout ce qui venait de se passer avait simplement achevé de le briser. Une boule dans la gorge, Aomine se demanda quand. Quand est-ce que ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, la seule chose pour et par laquelle il vivait et respirait était devenue si douloureuse ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Presque seize ans, des notes en baisse mais presque potables, un talent que les autres qualifiaient d'hors norme et aucune raison de vivre. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir mal. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. Qu'il aurait pu vivre dans un pays en guerre, être à la rue, travailler dans une mine. Ses parents étaient en bonnes santé, lui aussi, il avait un toit sur la tête et de quoi manger à sa faim. Alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler qui lui avait dit ça. Sa mère peut-être bien. Ou alors Satsuki. Sans doute sa mère.

Tout avait commencé quand un recruteur était venu le voir après un match. A partir de là, tout avait changé. On lui avait prédit un avenir brillant dans le sport, une bourse universitaire même. On avait commencé à scruter chacun de ses mouvements. Petit à petit, on lui avait dressé tout un plan de vie, un futur sur lequel il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucune emprise et un présent qui lui échappait un peu plus chaque jour. Le temps où il jouait parce qu'il aimait ça lui semblait tellement loin qu'il en devenait flou. Il jouait aujourd'hui par nécessité, parce que son équipe, ses amis, ses parents, même ses profs, attendaient qu'il joue. Et chaque fois qu'il constatait qu'il était meilleur apparaissait comme une nouvelle déchirure.

Aomine se mordit la lèvre et observa son genou. Il y avait ce gars d'un autre collège dont il avait entendu parler. Tout s'était arrêté quand il s'était blessé il y avait quelques années : la pression, les attentes, les regards, les encouragements. Il se demanda si cela disparaîtrait s'il se blessait. Malencontreusement, accidentellement. Une partie de lui hurlait, si fort qu'il en avait mal à la tête. S'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait plus jouer. Et tout ce pour quoi il avait tant sacrifié serait foutu. Sa vie serait foutue. Merde, elle était DÉJÀ foutue. Il réalisa que ses poumons semblaient à l'étroit dans sa poitrine et que ses mains étaient sur ses genoux. De peur de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, il les lâcha et se redressa prestement. Il se mordit la lèvre en refoulant les émotions qui l'envahissaient et le flot de larmes qui les accompagneraient invariablement. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas pleurer. Pleurer, c'était pour les faibles et les filles. Ce n'était pas vrai et Satsuki l'aurait écharpé pour penser ça mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour éviter de fondre en larmes sans raison apparente. Il n'était même pas triste, la plupart du temps. Il était juste vide. Complètement vide. Parfois, il était en colère. Une rage sourde et inexplicable qui ravageait sa poitrine, endolorissait ses muscles et lui donnait envie de cogner les murs. Une fois, un type avait fait une blague sur les seins de Satsuki. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait pour lui sauter dessus et le frapper. Il avait été suspendu pendant une semaine. Ses parents l'avaient privé de sortie et de jeux vidéos. Mais pas de basket.

La porte du gymnase s'ouvrit avec fracas et Aomine sursauta. Un gardien échevelé et haletant le regardait l'air furieux.

_ Vous n'avez…pas le droit…d'être là ! NON MAIS… VOUS AVEZ VU L'HEURE ?! cria-t-il.

Malgré sa fatigue apparente, il traversa le gymnase au pas de course pour attraper Aomine par le bras et le traîner à sa suite. L'adolescent n'essaya même pas de se dégager, se laissant emmener. Quelque chose dans son cerveau se déconnecta et quand il refit surface, il était assis dans un bureau avec le très vague souvenir d'avoir traversé la cour. Le gardien avait repris son souffle et appelé ses parents. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ces derniers étaient présents. Personne ne parla pendant le trajet de retour.

Le lendemain, Aomine se retrouva assis entre son père et sa mère dans le bureau du directeur qui le regardait d'un air concerné.

_ Monsieur Aomine… C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'on vous trouve dans le gymnase en pleine nuit… Si vous avez besoin de vous entraîner plus tard que vos camarades, il vous suffit de nous en parler. Nous nous arrangerons pour prévoir des…

_ Je m'entraînais pas. grogna le plus jeune en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de son gilet.

Il n'avait pas mis l'uniforme, il savait déjà qu'il serait renvoyé. Du moins il l'espérait secrètement.

_ Bien… Sachez simplement que si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, vous pouvez nous en parler. En attendant, vous écoperez d'un avertissement et serez collé jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Je voulais profiter de la présence de vos parents pour parler de vos notes. J'ai vu sur votre dossier qu'elles étaient en chute libre et…

_ Sérieusement ?! s'agaça Aomine.

_ Pardon ? demanda le directeur comme ses parents le dévisageaient sans comprendre.

Le plus jeune se leva, hors de lui. Une colère brute grondait dans sa poitrine, comme un incendie.

_ Sérieusement, je vais juste écoper d'un avertissement ?! CA FAIT TROIS FOIS ! J'ai tabassé un type, insulté un prof, fumé dans la cour et je suis entré trois fois par effraction. TOUT CE QUE J'AI EU C'EST DES PUTAINS D'HEURES DE COLLE, UNE SEMAINE DE SUSPENSION ET TROIS AVERTISSEMENTS !

Les trois adultes échangèrent des regards déstabilisés et Aomine continua, incontrôlable :

_ Si c'était un autre élève, vous l'auriez foutu à la porte !

Le directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes avant de commenter d'un ton évident :

_ Vous n'êtes pas comme vos camarades.

_ SI ! Je suis NORMAL ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAUT QUE JE FASSE POUR QUE VOUS ME VIRIEZ DE L'EQUIPE ?!

Aomine s'arrêta. Ses yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites, une goutte de sueur longeait son visage et sa respiration était erratique. Il réalisait seulement ce qu'il venait de dire et comprit que c'était plus qu'il avait jamais eu l'intention de balancer. Sans attendre, il quitta le bureau et se mit à courir. Ce n'est que quatre heures plus tard qu'on le retrouva. Que Momoi le retrouva, perché sur le toit d'un bâtiment adjacent au lycée. Elle grimpa l'échelle en métal et Aomine sut que c'était elle. Elle avait une démarche caractéristiques et puis de toute façon, elle était la seule capable de le trouver quand il se cachait. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, depuis leurs parties de cache cache en primaire jusqu'à maintenant. Tranquillement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et observa d'un ton calme :

_ Tes parents m'ont dit que tu avais disparu. Comme tu n'étais pas sur le toit du lycée, j'ai pensé que tu serais ici.

_ …

_ Tu as toujours aimé la hauteur.

_ …

_ Ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu veux en parler ?

_ Non.

_ Tu devrais.

_ J'ai pas envie de…

_ Pas à moi, Dai-chan. Ni à tes parents ou au coach. Je pense que tu devrais envisager l'idée de consulter un professionnel.

Il se redressa pour la regarder et constata qu'elle le fixait.

_ Tu veux que je voie un psy ? J'suis pas timbré, Satsuki.

_ J'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais. Mais tu devrais peut-être essayer. Puisque tu ne veux… puisque tu ne peux pas en parler avec les gens autour de toi, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un qui saura écouter et comprendre ce que tu ne dis pas. Tu ne devrais pas garder tout ça en toi. En tout cas moi, ça m'a aidé après…après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Il se rembrunit quand elle évoqua Sawada et vit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Aussi il se tut et ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Il ignorait si c'était elle qui avait soumis l'idée à ses parents où s'ils étaient simplement arrivés à la même conclusion. Toujours était-il qu'une semaine après, il s'était retrouvé dans un bureau parfaitement carré, assis sur un fauteuil inconfortable face à un grand gars élancé avec des lunettes rectangulaires à montures épaisses et à l'air de fouine.

_ Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ? demanda l'homme.

_ Je suis pas fou.

Son vis-à-vis sourit :

_ Toutes mes félicitations.

Aomine cligna des yeux sans comprendre et insista, presque sûr que l'autre n'avait pas saisi :

_ Non mais sérieusement, j'ai rien à foutre là.

_ Parce que vous n'êtes pas fou ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Si les seules personnes à consulter un psychiatre ou un psychologue étaient les fous, la branche ferait faillite. plaisanta l'autre.

Peut-être étais-ce son cynisme teinté de fausse désinvolture, ou alors son sourire amusé. Aomine souffla et recommença en détournant les yeux :

_ Je suis pas fou. C'est juste que des fois, je suis tellement en colère que je n'arrive pas à le gérer. C'est comme…si vous bouchiez l'évier et laissiez l'eau allumée.

_ Au bout d'un moment, l'évier déborde ? supposa le psy.

Aomine hocha la tête.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous ressentez quand ça "déborde" ?

_ Quand l'eau déborde, je débouche l'évier. Et toute la colère sort d'un seul coup. Je suis tellement en colère que je dis des trucs que je veux pas dire et je fais des trucs que je veux pas faire. Et puis l'évier se vide et… Et moi aussi.

Le psy hocha la tête en prenant des notes et Aomine redevint méfiant.

Il fallut trois séances avant qu'Aomine ne se sente vraiment en confiance avec l'homme en face de lui. Après l'incident chez le directeur, ce dernier avait décidé de le renvoyer pendant les deux semaines qui précédaient les vacances. La quatrième séance eut lieu deux jours avant la rentrée.

_ Je veux pas y retourner. lâcha l'adolescent avant même de s'être assis.

_ Au lycée ? préféra vérifier le psy, ne se formalisant pas de l'absence de marques de politesse.

_ A l'entraînement.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je sais pas. J'en ai juste marre. Je ne veux plus jouer.

_ Rien ne vous y oblige.

Aomine fronça les sourcils et s'emporta :

_ Si ! Mes parents, et Satsuki, le coach, mes coéquipiers, les recruteurs. Tout le monde veut que je joue.

_ Mais si vous n'en avez pas envie, il vous suffit d'arrêter. Personne ne peut vous forcer à faire du basket si vous n'aimez pas ce sport.

Aomine s'enfonça dans son siège.

_ J'adore le basket. Enfin j'adorais ça. Mais maintenant, c'est juste mécanique. C'est plus drôle. Tout le monde attend que je joue, ils scrutent le moindre de mes dribbles. Je voudrais juste pouvoir jouer normalement, sans qu'on me parle d'équipe nationale, ou d'université aux Etats-Unis, ou de carrière pro.

_ C'est beaucoup de pression. lui accorda le psy.

Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau avant d'en sortir une brochure qu'il tendit à son patient. Celui-ci la prit et la fixa sans comprendre.

_ C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Une brochure de documentation. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait vous aider.

_ Je suis pas dépressif.

Le psy ne bougea pas et le silence était si inconfortable qu'Aomine crut qu'il devait se justifier :

_ J'veux dire…je me suis jamais coupé volontairement. J'ai bien pensé à me blesser mais c'était pour plus devoir jouer au basket. Et puis je veux pas me suicider.

_ La dépression n'implique pas forcément le suicide, vous savez. Beaucoup de personnes dépressives ne sont pas suicidaires. Toutes ne s'automutilent pas non plus.

_ Je suis pas dépressif ! insista l'adolescent.

_ D'accord. Je vous demande juste de prendre la brochure chez vous et de la lire. A tête reposée. Réfléchissez-y et on en reparle la semaine prochaine, d'accord ?

Aomine le fusilla du regard et fourra la brochure dans son sac en lançant d'un ton assassin :

_ Je la prends mais je la lirais pas !

Il l'avait lue. Par curiosité. Cela lui avait fait un choc. Un vrai. Celui qui vous coupe les jambes et vous donne la tête qui tourne. Pendant toute une semaine, Aomine avait lu des articles, des commentaires, des témoignages, des études, jusqu'à en faire une overdose. C'était devenu une obsession. Lors du rendez-vous suivant, il tendit la brochure froissée au psy qui rit :

_ J'en ai d'autres, vous pouvez garder celle là.

Aomine hocha prudemment la tête avant de la ranger.

_ Finalement, je l'ai lue.

_ Et ?

Il haussa les épaules :

_ Je sais pas. J'ai beaucoup lu ces derniers temps. Y a des trucs qui correspondent et d'autres non.

_ Parce que personne ne ressent les choses de la même manière et qu'il existe autant de dépressions différentes que de personnes.

L'adolescent se contenta d'opiner du chef.

_ Et… Je dis pas que je le suis mais…si j'étais dépressif…Ca changerait quoi ?

_ Pas grand-chose dans l'immédiat. Mais ce serait plus facile pour votre entourage de comprendre. Et puis ce serait peut-être plus facile de vous soigner.

Aomine ricana :

_ J'suis pas malade.

_ La dépression est une maladie au même titre que...le diabète, par exemple. De plus en plus de personnes en souffrent.

_ Je suis pas dépressif. insista Aomine sans conviction.

_ D'accord.

_ En tout cas, j'veux pas de médocs ! Je hais ces trucs. Et puis j'veux pas finir accro. En plus, ça m'empêcherait de jouer.

_ Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus jouer. nota le psy avec un sourire.

Son patient haussa les épaules :

_ Non. Mais je veux pouvoir rejouer un jour. J'aime le basket, en fait. Tellement que ça fait mal physiquement de pas jouer. Ca va faire un mois et une semaine. J'ai séché l'entraînement toute la semaine, en fait. Je sais pas comment faire : jouer fait mal, ne pas jouer aussi…

_ Si ça peut vous rassurer, les médicaments ne sont pas un passage obligatoire. Pas dans votre cas, en tout cas.

Aomine leva vers lui un regard soudain intéressé :

_ Vous voulez dire qu'y a moyen pour que j'arrive à jouer au basket comme avant sans cachetons ?!

L'homme fit un léger signe de tête.

_ Vous avez parlé de vos difficultés à vos parents ?

_ Non. avoua le bleu après quelques secondes.

_ Ca pourrait être un début. Ils pourraient vous aider à trouver un compromis. Peut-être pourriez vous ensembles expliquer aux responsables de votre lycée que vous préférez ne plus jouer certains matches, ou que vous voulez simplement participer aux entraînements.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

C'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait attendu un mois supplémentaire avant de convoquer ses parents pour une réunion exceptionnelle dans le salon. Ils avaient compris. Peut-être s'en doutaient-ils. Il en avait aussi parlé à Satsuki, un peu plus tard. Quand il s'était senti plus à l'aise avec l'idée. Il avait accueilli la fin du collège avec soulagement et avait décidé de ne pas aller dans le lycée affilié. Avec le temps, avec la pression qui s'était allégée, jouer était redevenu plaisant. Surtout depuis qu'il connaissait Kise, Kuroko, Kagami et les autres.

Le psychologue lança un regard à Aomine qui atterrit brutalement sur les talons, manquant de tomber à la renverse, avant de reprendre :

_ Un pas en avant si vous êtes en bonne santé physique.

Teppei porta une main sur son genou. Mince. Rien que d'y penser, la douleur revenait. Il fit passer son poids sur la jambe opposée, tentant de ne pas se rappeler d'Hanamiya et du match contre Kirisaki Daiichi. Le passé était du passé.

_ Reculez si vous avez des difficultés de lecture ou d'écriture.

Embarrassé Kagami passa une main dans ses cheveux. Mince. Celle là, il ne l'avait pas vue venir. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce pour voir qui le regardait et soupira en constant qu'une partie de ses amis étaient au même niveau ou derrière lui. Tant pis. Il allait renoncer à bouger quand il croisa le regarda du psychologue. Sans être bien sûr de pourquoi, il changea d'avis et fit un pas en arrière.

 **Flash Back** :

Quand il avait six ans, Kagami ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de râler. C'était quelque chose dont il avait pris l'habitude. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il passait des journées entière à se plaindre de n'avoir aucun ami et de ne pas savoir correctement parler la langue. Quand il avait rencontré Himuro, les choses étaient devenues plus faciles. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il disait. Mieux, Himuro l'avait même aidé à s'améliorer en anglais. Puis il y avait eu le basket, le collège, et rapidement Kagami n'avait plus été aussi seul. Ses notes, à défaut d'être excellentes, étaient plutôt bonnes, il avait un cercle d'amis plus large qu'il l'aurait jamais imaginé et avait réussi à s'imposer comme un joueur talentueux. Parfois, Tatsuya et lui parlaient en japonais, quand ils voulaient éviter d'être compris par les autres. Cela leur avait attiré quelques problèmes, des moqueries, de la part de certains. Alors ils avaient arrêté. Ils s'étaient habitué à parler anglais, même entre eux. A tel point que quand Himuro était retourné au Japon pour sa dernière année de collège, ils avaient continué de s'envoyer des messages en anglais. Il leur arrivait parfois de passer au japonais quand ils discutaient par téléphone mais cela n'arrivait que quand l'un d'eux laisser échapper un mot par hasard, presque par erreur.

Quand il était arrivé à Tokyo, Kagami avait seize ans. Il avait alors trouvé très ironique la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée : alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de quitter son pays pour l'étranger dix ans plus tôt, le même sentiment de déracinement l'envahissait aujourd'hui. Une impression étouffante de ne pas être chez lui au Japon. Son père et même Tatsuya avaient minimisé les choses, lui avaient dit de ne pas s'inquiéter : il parlait couramment japonais et au moins, ici, personne ne lui ferait de remarque sur ses origines. Il avait fini par y croire. Et puis par se faire à l'idée que le Japon, ce n'était pas si mal. Jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

Quand il avait vu le professeur écrire au tableau la première fois, Kagami s'était demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Après une journée de cours, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre ce que les profs disaient quand ils parlaient. Après tout, il avait passé les dix dernières années à discuter en japonais avec son père et parfois avec Tatsuya. A l'écrit, en revanche, il se retrouvait rapidement submergé par le nombre de caractères inconnus ou dont il ne savait pas la prononciation. Les cours étaient devenus un vrai parcours du combattant. Il n'avait d'abord rien dit à personne. Franchement, quel ado de seize ans allait admettre ne pas pouvoir lire les cours ? Il préférait encore passer pour un cancre ! C'était ce dont il s'était convaincu pendant des mois. Des mois pendant lesquels il avait supplié son père de retourner à Los Angeles : il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer dans cette foutue école, les cours étaient trop compliqués, trop différents, les élèves le fuyaient et le trouvaient trop familier (comment était-il censé se souvenir des coutumes d'un pays qu'il avait quitté à l'âge de cinq ans ?!) et au vu de ses notes, on lui avait déconseillé de s'inscrire à une activité de club pour l'instant, lui demandant de se concentrer sur sa scolarité. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer. Son père avait été catégorique : c'était hors de question. Alors Kagami avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes et avait recommencé à ronchonner.

Un jour, Kuroko s'était approché et Kagami avait sursauté en se demandant d'où ce type pouvait bien sortir. Le petit bleu lui avait tendu ses feuilles de cours en expliquant :

_ J'ai vu que tu avais du mal à suivre depuis le début des cours. Tu peux emprunter mes notes si tu veux.

_ Merci mais ça ne servira à rien. avait décliné le rouge.

Kuroko avait à peine froncé les sourcils et avait continué de lui tendre les notes sans broncher.

_ Puisque je te dit que c'est inutile ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais…tu as du mal à lire, n'est-ce pas ?

L'américain s'était empourpré et s'était empressé de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. Puis il avait passé une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux en détournant les yeux. Il était peut-être temps d'expliquer à quelqu'un la vraie nature du problème.

_ Je… J'ai jamais appris les kanjis et…j'ai même du mal avec certains caractères en hiragana. Les cours, encore, je peux suivre. Mais le pire, c'est les contrôles : soit je comprends pas ou mal les questions, soit je sais pas comment répondre…

Kuroko avait hoché la tête et avait demandé d'un ton innocent :

_ Tu as essayé d'écrire en katakana ?

_ T'es pas un peu dingue ? Les profs me prendront pour un abruti.

Le turquoise avait froncé les sourcils de façon plus appuyé et s'était contenté de noter :

_ Tu parles deux langues qui ont un total de quatre alphabets et tu as quand même réussi à entrer ici au lycée. Tu n'es pas "bête", Kagami-kun. Tu as seulement besoin qu'on t'aide un peu, c'est normal et il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Tu devrais en parler avec un professeur. Et si tu veux, je peux t'aider à apprendre les kanji et les caractère hiragana qu'il te manque.

L'américain l'avait dévisagé avant de s'agacer :

_ Pourquoi tu ferais ça, il est où le piège ?

_ Je t'ai vu jouer au basket l'autre jour, dans un street park. Je te propose un marché : je t'aide avec le japonais et en échange, tu rejoins l'équipe du lycée. Ca ta va ?

Kagami avait écarquillé les yeux et n'avait hésité qu'une seconde avant d'accepter le deal.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Kagami ne put retenir un sourire à ce souvenir. C'était comme ça qu'il était devenu ami avec Kuroko et qu'il avait rencontré les autres. Après ça, les choses avaient été plus simples. Il y avait encore énormément de caractères qu'il ne comprenait pas mais Kuroko l'avait aidé à retenir les caractères principaux qui lui manquaient. Après qu'il ait osé leur en parler, Midorima, Akashi et Momoi avaient également décidé de l'aider.

Il sourit à Kuroko, quelques pas devant lui, qui semblait content qu'il ait osé reculer et le remercia du regard, attendant la prochaine injonction du psychologue.

_ Un autre pas si l'argent n'a jamais été quelque chose dont vous deviez vous inquiéter.

Murasakibara mâchonna lentement une chips, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux pour les nouer en queue de cheval lâche qu'il déferait probablement dans quelques minutes. Cet exercice l'ennuyait. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à en saisir le but et détestait rester debout sans bouger.

 **Flash Back** :

Il y avait quelque chose que Murasakibara n'avait jamais compris. C'était la raison pour laquelle ses camarades, alors qu'il sortait de l'école primaire, s'enthousiasmaient à ce point à propos des derniers jeux vidéos ou des chaussures à la mode. En réfléchissant, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi on s'était un jour moqué de ses propres vêtements. A bien y réfléchir, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, comme la nécessité de quitter Tokyo pour estimer avoir eu de bonnes vacances ou le fait de recevoir de l'argent de poche quand on entrait au collège. Il n'avait ni les dernières chaussures, ni la meilleure console et il passait tous ses étés à errer dans les rues de Tokyo. Et franchement, il ne voyait pas où était le problème. Il ne commença à comprendre où il était qu'en entrant au collège. Quand il trouva son père affalé sur la table de la cuisine, en train de renifler. C'était quelque chose de vraiment étrange, presque irréel. Cet homme gigantesque aux épaules carrées qui fixait un tas de papiers en pleurant, c'était une chose que Murasakibara n'aurait jamais cru voir. Il avait commencé à se poser des questions. Un jour, il avait demandé à sa mère pourquoi tout était si compliqué. Pourquoi elle avait semblé si inquiète en constatant qu'il avait grandi de presque dix centimètres en un été. Elle lui avait accordé un sourire triste et avait simple répondu que ce n'était pas à lui de s'inquiéter de ça.

L'avantage de l'école, se disait Murasakibara, c'était que tout le monde portait la même tenue. S'il avait un jour entendu une fille étrange aux cheveux roses se plaindre des uniformes en utilisant tout un tas de mots compliqués qu'il trouvait ridicules, il estimait pour sa part que c'était un gain considérable de temps au moment de choisir sa tenue (temps qu'il utilisait pour profiter de son petit déjeuner). Sans oublier que quand tout le monde s'habillait de la même façon, il échappait aux railleries de ses camarades. Du moins il l'avait cru un moment. Quand il avait dû faire face au coach de l'équipe de basket qui lui expliquait qu'il aurait besoin de nouvelles chaussures et qu'il lui faudrait également verser l'argent pour le maillot de l'équipe, ou plus précisément quand les autres avaient su qu'il avait obtenu du coach de ne pas payer tout de suite, il avait à nouveau fait face aux remarques. Quand cela arrivait, Murasakibara dardait sur les impudents un regard totalement indifférent que certains trouvaient menaçant et haussait les épaules sans répondre avant de se détourner. Son ami Himuro avait un jour dit en plaisantant qu'il était trop gentil et naïf pour comprendre la méchanceté des autres. Après un temps de réflexion, Murasakibara avait décrété que c'était un compliment, ou en tout cas que ce n'était pas une insulte, et avait opiné du chef en avalant son bento.

Très honnêtement, il trouvait que sa vie était plutôt pas mal : ses notes étaient moyennes mais correctes et en légère progression depuis qu'Himuro l'aidait à réviser, il s'entendait globalement bien avec ses parents et mangeait presque à sa faim (il était tout le temps affamé, quelqu'un avait blâmé la croissance et il avait répondu que c'était probablement juste son goût prononcé pour le sucre). Puis il avait donné le papier pour le voyage scolaire à ses parents qui lui avaient expliqué qu'il ne pourrait pas y aller. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait contre eux de façon aussi violente. Il avait fini par claquer la porte de sa chambre et déchirer l'autorisation. Il avait pesté un moment tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses parents se disputer dans la pièce voisine de leur petit appartement. Puis il avait entendu les sanglots de sa mère et avait passé l'heure suivante debout devant la porte de sa chambre à se demander s'il devait aller s'excuser ou s'il valait mieux qu'il les laisse tranquille. Il avait fini par s'excuser le lendemain, d'une voix contrariée et en détournant les yeux. Sa mère lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien, qu'elle comprenait. Elle s'était excusée aussi et il n'avait pas compris. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave s'il ne visitait pas les temples d'Osaka.

Il allait entrer au lycée quand il avait trouvé ses parents assis à la table de la cuisine/salle-à-manger. Les deux adultes étaient installés face à face, les mains serrées dans celles de l'autre, et sursautèrent quand il ferma la porte d'entrée. Sa mère avait pris une grande inspiration et lui avait demandé de s'asseoir. Tous deux lui avaient alors appris que son père avait trouvé du travail. La nouvelle semblait excellente et Murasakibara ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils avaient tous les deux l'air si tendus. N'était-ce pas ce qu'ils attendaient depuis des années ? Ce n'était que quand son père avait dit que le poste qu'on lui avait proposé était à Akita que l'adolescent avait semblé saisir le problème. Il n'était pas très doué en géographie mais il était au moins sûr d'une chose à propos d'Akita : c'était loin. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait eu l'impression que ses pensées tournaient tellement vite que son cerveau allait surchauffer. Il n'était pas bien sûr d'avoir envie de quitter Tokyo maintenant qu'il avait enfin des amis (cela avait pris des années et la patience d'un Himuro fraîchement débarqué de Los Angeles pour que les autres n'aient plus peur de lui), la promesse d'aller dans le même lycée qu'Himuro et la certitude de jouer au basket avec de bons joueurs. D'un autre côté, si cela empêchait sa mère de pleurer le soir et son père de passer des heures à fixer les factures et les lettres de refus d'un air démuni… Il avait dû penser à voix haute puisque, presque aussitôt, sa mère avait précisé :

_ Nous ne déménageons pas, Atsushi. Mon travail à moi est ici et je ne peux pas me permettre de le quitter maintenant.

Son fils avait froncé les sourcils, complètement perdu.

_ On m'a proposé de me loger avec quelques uns de mes collègues à Akita. Je serais là bas et vous ici. avait continué son père.

Au point où il en était, Murasakibara était presque sûr que ses sourcils allaient rester coincés tant ils étaient froncés.

_ Vous allez vous séparer ?

Ses parents avaient échangé un regard alarmé :

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, Atsushi.

_ Je reviendrais quand je pourrais, un week-end sur deux peut-être.

Murasakibara avait tout de suite décidé qu'il n'avait pas envie que son père aille travailler à l'autre bout du Japon. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit et s'était contenté d'écouter les explications que ses parents avaient tenu à lui fournir.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Murasakibara laissa échapper un long soupir sans quitter le plafond des yeux. S'il avait d'abord cru la situation temporaire, cela faisait à présent plus d'un an que son père vivait à Akita et simplement lui parler s'avérait parfois être un challenge. La situation pesait également à sa mère, même si elle n'en disait rien. Il se demandait parfois si cela en valait vraiment la peine. S'il avait vraiment besoin d'un ordinateur et de plusieurs paires de chaussures. Pendant une seconde, le nez toujours levé au plafond, il se fit la réflexion qu'il serait peut-être même prêt à abandonner ses paquets de bonbons si cela signifiait que son père allait rentrer à la maison. Il savait pourtant que c'était une situation qui n'était pas près de changer. Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la salle de classe. Il savait que Hyuga le regardait et s'en moquait éperdument.

Etrangement, le brun ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de l'imposant pivot aux cheveux violets. Quelque part, il se sentait rassuré de ne pas être seul dans cette situation. Il revoyait encore ses parents, abattus, lui demander quelle université il allait choisir. Avec un sourire forcé, il s'était contenté de dire qu'il pensait aider son père au salon de coiffure. Sa mère avait pleuré et il avait haussé les épaules. La coiffure lui plaisait et apprendre auprès de son père pour reprendre le salon était loin d'être, pour lui, un futur désastreux. Il détourna enfin son attention de Murasakibara pour se contrer sur le psychologue qui continuait d'une voix morne :

_ Ceux qui ont déjà été victime d'une agression peuvent faire un pas en arrière.

Momoi se laissa tomber sans résister. Elle n'avait rien à cacher, de toute façon. Et puis elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

Midorima sembla plus contrarié de devoir prendre un pas de recul. Presque vexé de l'admettre. Il était également furieux se se rappeler cette fois où un œuf était venu s'écraser dans ses cheveux. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Takao avait plaisanté d'une voix tremblante et fausse sur le fait que c'était bon pour leur brillance alors qu'il l'aidait à se rincer.

Aomine râla et hésita. Après tout, il n'était pas forcé de reculer. Et il avait déjà reculé une fois. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir à propos du videur de boîte de nuit qui lui avait infligé un coquard au lieu de le laisser rentrer, ni à propos de ses deux amis qui avait voulu parachever son œuvre de quelques coups de pieds. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il ne bougea pas. Se contentant de se promettre de suivre Kise à la trace pendant les six prochains mois quand il le vit à nouveau reculer.

_ Très bien. Si quelqu'un a une identité de genre autre que son sexe ou autre que celle reconnue par son entourage, il ou elle peut également reculer.

Un vent de panique secoua Kuroko. _Il_ jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui et saisit le regard d'Akashi qui semblait l'inciter à se dévoiler. Il était le seul au courant. Surtout le seul à avoir su lire à travers son masque. Espérant que son invisibilité chronique lui serait d'un quelconque secours, Kuroko fit un pas en arrière.

 **Flash Back** :

C'était arrivé presque par hasard. Presque. C'était du moins ce que Kuroko s'efforçait de penser.

Tout avait vraiment commencé au collège. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, d'incompréhensible. Un sensation de décalage. Parfois, il lui arrivait de fixer le miroir et de se demander ce qui clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour comprendre. C'était arrivé quand _il_ avait vu Aomine sur un parquet. Son aura sauvage, ses mouvements instinctifs, ses muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau et la virilité indéniable qui semblait s'échapper par vagues de tout son corps. A cet instant précis, Kuroko s'était senti mal. _Il_ avait eu l'impression qu'un voile s'était levé sur une partie de son cerveau. C'était une chose qu' _il_ avait ignoré jusque là, de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à oublier qu'elle était là. Un sentiment qui avait attendu patiemment un moment d'inattention pour lui sauter au visage.

Kuroko était rentré, avait croisé son reflet dans le miroir et s'était rendu compte avec encore plus de puissance d'à quel point _il_ était différent d'Aomine. Aomine et sa masculinité brute. Kuroko avait tenté de se convaincre que cela ne voulait rien dire et pendant des semaines, s'était efforcé de dresser une liste dans son esprit : Ogiwara, son ami d'enfance, était moins viril qu'Aomine, les mannequins qui recouvrait l'intérieur des casiers de certaines filles de son collège ne l'étaient pas non plus, le présentateur du journal télévisé, le caissier du supermarché, son acteur préféré, les membres du groupe qu'il écoutait en ce moment… Tous avaient des façons différentes d'être eux. Être différent d'Aomine n'impliquait pas de ne pas être un homme. Et en parvenant à cette conclusion, Kuroko réalisa que le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était plus profond. _Il_ n'était pas comme eux.

 _Il_ avait fait des recherches. Beaucoup de recherches. Cela avait pris du temps, plusieurs mois durant lesquels _il_ avait utilisé chaque minute de son temps libre ou presque à tenter de mettre des mots sur ce sentiment. _Il_ était entré au lycée. Peut-être était-ce dû au changement d'école. Ou peut-être bien que cela venait du fait qu' _il_ était à présent ami avec Aomine, Midorima, Akashi, Murasakibara et Kise. Cela l'avait frappé un matin : _il_ n'était pas un garçon. Pas de la même façon qu'eux, pas comme on l'entendait, peut-être même pas du tout. Et pendant une seconde, tout avait semblé prendre place, s'assembler dans sa tête comme s' _il_ avait réussi à finir un casse-tête chinois sur lequel il butait depuis des années. L'instant d'après, Kuroko s'était senti mal. Savoir était peut-être bien pire que d'ignorer le problème : qu'était- _il_ censé faire avec ça ?

Ses amis s'inquiétaient. Iel était moins concentré(e) sur ce qu'iel faisait, même le basket lui semblait compliqué, ses notes baissaient et iel semblait ne plus avaler grand-chose. Un jour, Akashi l'avait surpris en train de fixer le miroir dans les vestiaires. Le rouge s'était approché et avait demandé :

_ Il y a un problème, Tetsuya ?

_ Non. Je ne pense pas.

_ Tu sais que s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux parler, je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur le moment, cela avait semblé très étrange comme discussion. Comme si Akashi n'était pas lui-même et qu'iel n'était pas lui-même non plus.

_ Je sais. avait menti Kuroko, qui aurait probablement pensé à Momoi ou Kagami avant Akashi.

Ce dernier avait répondu à la question silencieuse de son ami(e) :

_ Je sais ce que ça fait d'être différent. Ou bien préfères-tu…un autre accord ?

Kuroko avait sursauté et l'avait dévisagé à travers le miroir sans oser se retourner. Faire face à leurs reflets était un peu moins intimidant.

_ Comment…avait-iel commencé, sans trop savoir comment finir sa phrase.

_ Je n'étais pas sûr. Peu importe comment tu te sens, tu n'as qu'à me dire comment agir.

L'autre avait baissé les yeux sur le lavabo avant de murmurer :

_ Je ne sais même pas. C'est…compliqué. Je ne suis…ni l'un ni l'autre…

_ D'accord.

_ Tu sais ce que cela fait de moi ?

_ Quelqu'un de non-binaire ? avait supposé Akashi sans trop savoir si c'était la réponse attendue.

Kuroko s'était redressé(e) et s'était enfin retourné(e). Ce n'était pas exactement le mot qu'iel avait en tête, pas du tout même. Soudain, quelque chose sembla se débloquer à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Iel n'avait rien dit été s'était contenté(e) de fixer Akashi sans un mot. Puis iel avait hoché la tête et avait souri d'un air presque soulagé d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Kuroko intercepta le regard satisfait d'Akashi et celui encourageant de Momoi. Si la plupart des élèves n'avaient même pas vu qu'iel avait bougé (et n'avaient probablement pas remarqué qu'iel était là de toute façon), ses amis braquaient sur iel un regard intrigué et Kagami lui fit quelques signes qu'iel interpréta comme la promesse d'en discuter dès qu'ils seraient sortis. Kuroko réprima un sourire : depuis le temps qu'iel se demandait comment aborder le sujet…

_ Ceci sera la dernière. Vous pouvez reculez si vous avez déjà subi des maltraitances.

Akashi n'hésita pas, cette fois. Tout le monde avait toujours su que son père était strict. Ses amis étaient cependant les seuls à savoir qu'après la mort de sa mère, il avait été plus que ça. Il avait fallu des années pour qu'il arrive à avoir une discussion avec son père à ce sujet et depuis quelques mois, une relation de presque confiance s'établissait lentement entre eux. C'était Kise qui avait insisté jusqu'à lui faire accepter que la maltraitance psychologique était de la maltraitance quand même. Aussi ne fut-il qu'à moitié surpris quand il vit le blond faire un pas en arrière, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Quand il se rendit compte des regards incrédules et inquiets braqués sur lui, Kise se mordit la lèvre avant de lâcher un petit "Désolé" et de prendre la fuite

 **Flash Back** :

La première fois, il s'était dit que c'était un accident. C'était aussi ce que son père avait dit. Il avait l'air si coupable, si triste, que Kise l'avait cru et s'était contenté de hocher la tête d'un air méfiant. Ce jour là, il était rentré de l'école et avait tout de suite entendu les cris qui émanaient de la cuisine. Ses parents se disputaient tellement souvent qu'il était plus facile pour le blond de compter les jours où ils ne se hurlaient pas dessus plutôt que l'inverse. Quand il était entré dans la pièce, son père fou de rage pointait un doigt menaçant sur sa femme qui le fixait d'un regard hagard. Puis l'homme avait levé la main et Kise n'avait pas réfléchi : il avait bondi pour les séparer. Peu importe que ce soit devenu son quotidien, il ne supportait pas de voir et d'entendre ses parents se disputer. Quand la gifle l'avait frappée, le garçon avait étouffé un petit cri sans savoir s'il avait plus mal que ce qu'il était surpris que le coup l'ait effectivement touché. Son intervention avait eu le mérite de faire stopper la dispute de ses parents. Son père avait pris plusieurs pas de recul, horrifié, et sa mère s'était précipitée vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien. Sans quitter l'homme des yeux, Kise avait rassuré la femme qui le serrait dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

_ Je…Je ne voulais pas ! Je suis…

Ses parents avaient échangé un regard lourd et sa mère s'était redressée avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre, arguant qu'elle devait "discuter avec Papa". A peine avait-il fermé la porte de sa chambre que Kise entendait déjà la dispute reprendre. La seule chose qu'il compris à travers les hurlements que ses murs étouffaient, c'était que sa mère voulait partir. Il avait pleuré toute la nuit suivante à l'idée de perdre sa mère et de se retrouver seul avec son père.

La deuxième fois, Kise était en seconde année au collège. C'était le début de l'année. Il s'en souvenait parce qu'il avait renoncé à s'inscrire au club de basket pendant toute la première semaine de peur que quelqu'un remarque les trois gros bleus qui recouvraient ses épaules et le haut de son dos.

Cette fois-ci, son père ne s'était pas excusé.

Kise et sa mère étaient partis, après le premier coup que l'adolescent avait reçu. Mais ils avaient fini par revenir seulement quelques mois après. Et les cris avaient repris. Peu à peu, ils avaient changé. Cela faisait des mois maintenant que Kise n'osait plus épier les disputes de ses parents de peur de ce qu'il verrait ou entendrait. Pourtant, ce jour là, il était descendu. Quand son père l'avait vu, sa colère avait semblé redoubler. Il se souvenait de son visage rouge, de son haleine chaude et des quelques coups qu'il avait reçu avant que son père ne s'arrête et le regarde d'un air blessé. Kise n'avait pas compris ce que cela signifiait mais cela ressemblait à de la culpabilité. L'homme était sorti de la maison en claquant la porte et n'était revenu que deux jours plus tard, ivre.

Après un moment, Kise avait cessé de compter. Il se demandait quand est-ce que les cris et les coups étaient devenus réguliers. Le soir, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, ni à s'endormir, jusqu'à ce que les cris cessent. Ses notes chutaient lamentablement et il avait l'impression que son père en était encore plus furieux. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus, c'était sans doute le regard déçu de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, Kise était assez âgé pour comprendre que les insultes qui fusaient n'étaient pas normales, ni les coups. Ce qu'il supportait le moins, c'était peut-être les regards gênés des voisins qui baissaient les yeux chaque fois qu'ils voyaient sa mère. Sa mère qui savait masquer les traces à la perfection et qui affichait un sourire à toute épreuve quand elle sortait de la maison. Parfois, quand un voisin sortait en même temps, il feignait d'avoir oublié quelque chose à l'intérieur pour rentrer chez lui. Sinon, les gens fixaient leurs chaussures sans un mot. Et la mère de Kise leur adressait un regard fort et fier, presque hautain. Kise savait que sa mère le protégeait de son mieux. Elle avait même voulu l'envoyer vivre chez sa tante pendant un moment. Il avait refusé. Il avait cette affreuse impression que s'il laissait sa mère seule avec son père, il ne la reverrait pas. Pas vivante, en tout cas. C'était pour elle que Kise se taisait, qu'il ne parlait pas des brutes du collège ni des insultes. C'était pour elle qu'il chassait ses idées noires avec détermination. Parce que quand il n'était pas là, rien ne retenait son père.

Tout avait changé en dernière année, le jour où on l'avait poussé contre une poubelle en riant. Son dos avait rebondi contre le conteneur en plastique et il avait étouffé une grimace sans lâcher ses harceleurs du regard. Le chef de la bande, un certain Haizaki d'après ce qu'il savait, souriait. Et Kise en avait eu marre. Il s'était redressé et les avait fixé de la même façon que sa mère fixait les voisins ou même parfois son père.

_ Quoi ? Vous voulez plus frapper ?! Allez-y, j'ai l'habitude ! Vous frappez comme des filles de toute façon !

Il vit les autres se raidir et s'énerver un peu plus. Il ne savait pas s'il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre ou s'il était fier d'avoir utilisé leurs insultes contre eux. Haizaki avait attrapé ses épaules et Kise avait poussé un cri. L'autre avait sursauté. Sans rien dire il avait tiré sur le T-shirt et avait aperçu l'hématome jaunissant sur sa clavicule. Après un regard d'incompréhension et de crainte, la brute s'était éloigné de lui et avait lâché pour les autres :

_ Dégagez. Je vais m'en occuper seul.

_ Euh…T'es sûr ?

_ Ouais.

Ils étaient partis et après quelques secondes, il ne resta plus que Kise et Haizaki sur le parking désert.

_ Quoi ? T'as peur que tes copains soient déçus quand ils verront que tu sais pas cogner ?

_ Retire ton T-shirt.

Kise avait écarquillé les yeux et avait commencé à paniquer : qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

_ Tu m'as entendu, abruti ?! Retire-le, maintenant !

Le blond avait hésité avant de reprendre contenance et de refuser. S'en était suivi plusieurs minutes de lutte où son harceleur avait tenté d'arracher le vêtement. Kise était sur le point de le repousser quand Haizaki appuya lâchement entre son épaule et sa clavicule. Le blond se raidit, se tendit, lâcha sa prise sur le bras de son agresseur et cria. Profitant de l'occasion, l'autre fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et s'immobilisa devant le torse parsemé de bleus et d'hématomes aux couleurs diverses.

_ Qui t'as fait ça ?

_ Vous me frappez tous les jours et t'oses demander ?!

_ Sauf que ceux-là, c'est pas nous… On te balance dans la poubelle, on te tabasse pas.

Kise étouffa un hoquet outré.

_ Et c'est beaucoup mieux tu crois ?!

_ QUI ?!

Le blond sursauta et détourna le regard.

_ Tes parents ? Ton père ?

Il n'avait pas répondu, avait récupéré le vêtement qu'Haizaki avait jeté au sol et s'était enfui. Deux jours plus tard, il était convoqué dans le bureau du principal avec l'infirmière scolaire et une femme qu'il apprit plus tard être une assistante sociale du nom de Rin Haizaki. Il avait d'abord refusé de parler avant de céder, épuisé de lutter. Rapidement, quelqu'un était venu pendant que son père était absent pour parler avec sa mère. Moins de deux semaines plus tard, ils avaient pris deux semaines de vacances chez sa tante. Quand ils étaient rentrés, le père de Kise n'était plus là.

Il ne l'avait jamais revu, n'en avait jamais eu envie. Il avait seulement constaté qu'en même temps que la disparition mystérieuse de son père, Haizaki avait cessé de le harceler. Avait cessé de harceler qui que ce soit, pour ce qu'il en savait. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Kise fasse le lien entre lui et l'assistante sociale. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il ne l'avait jamais remercié, n'avait jamais osé, n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi dire en fait. Peu à peu, débarrassé des cris incessants et de la peur omniprésente, Kise avait repris un rythme de sommeil convenable. Petit à petit, ses notes étaient remontées. Puis il avait repris le basket, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur que quelqu'un remarque les bleus, et un jour, alors qu'il terminait sa troisième année, on lui avait proposé de faire un shooting pour une publicité. Et il avait avancé.

 **Fin du Flash Back** :

Assis contre un mur, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, Kise restait plongé dans ses pensées. Pensées qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour refouler lors de la dernière année et demie : s'il n'y pensait pas, alors cela n'existait pas. Cela n'avait jamais existé.

Il avait l'impression d'être sous l'eau : les sons lui paraissaient assourdis et les images floues. Quelqu'un se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés et le mannequin sursauta quand il sentit le bras d'Aomine passer par-dessus ses épaules :

_ Ok, nouvelle règle : tu ne bouges pas sans me prévenir. Je compte te suivre à la trace jusqu'au moins les prochaines vacances.

Kise fronça les sourcils sans comprendre :

_ Je peux rien pour toi pour…le dernier truc. Mais le premier con qui voudra te faire chier se prendra un pain.

Le blond hocha lentement la tête, toujours incertain, et se laissa aller contre le bras d'Aomine qui n'avait pas bougé de son épaule.

_ Ooooh ! Est-ce que je dois envisager la possibilité d'une nouvelle romance ?! s'extasia Momoi, des étoiles sortant littéralement de ses yeux quand elle les vit.

Presque aussitôt, Kise s'éloigna et Aomine récupéra son bras en détournant le regard.

_ T'es bête. commenta-t-il seulement à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

_ Ki-chan tu… Enfin…

_ Est-ce que tu veux en parler. l'interrompit Akashi en regardant Kise droit dans les yeux.

_ Pas vraiment… Pas pour le moment. avoua le mannequin.

_ Très bien.

Kise crut un instant qu'il avait simplement abandonné l'idée mais le rouge maintint le contact visuel avant d'ajouter :

_ Pas pour le moment.

Le blond prit le sous-entendu pour ce qu'il était : la promesse qu'Akashi n'abandonnerait pas la partie. Et quelque part, même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, même s'il préférait l'ignorer, il était soulagé de voir qu'il était, qu'ils étaient tous là et comptaient bien l'aider.

_ En attendant, il y a autre chose dont on doit aussi parler. Ne crois pas que je t'ai pas vu te planquer derrière Bakagami, Tetsu !

Kuroko soupira. Iel avait espéré que son manque de présence combiné à celle écrasante de son ami suffirait à se faire oublier. Il fallait croire que les autres connaissaient trop l'astuce pour se laisser avoir. L'américain se retourna pour vérifier s'iel était effectivement derrière lui et Kuroko lui décrocha un petit sourire avant de s'avancer sous les yeux des autres.

_ Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, en vérité.

_ Tu sais que…enfin peu importe comment tu… comment tu te sens. Tu peux nous en parler. En tout cas, moi j'suis prêt à t'accepter n'importe comment. lâcha Aomine en s'étirant.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en ricanant d'un air moqueur :

_ Ta capacité à dire tout et n'importe quoi avec cet air désinvolte et naïf est impressionnante.

Alors que le bleu allait répliquer, son ami se tourna vers Kuroko et continua d'un ton plus sérieux :

_ N'empêche qu'il a raison, tu sais.

Iel hocha la tête en leur souriant.

_ Oui. Je sais. Quand je serais prêt, sans doute.

Iel eut droit à un hochement de tête collectif et quelque part dans sa poitrine, une boule d'anxiété disparut, l'autorisant à respirer plus librement.

_ Dites, vous voulez pas qu'on aille manger quelque chose ? J'ai faim.

_ Tu as TOUJOURS faim, mec.

_ Et alors ? Cette séance était la pire de l'année ! On a bien le droit à un chocolat du réconfort.

_ C'est ce que j'aime avec toi, Murasakibaracchi : tu as toujours une bonne excuse pour manger du chocolat ! se réjouit Kise en bondissant sur ses pieds.

_ Plus sérieusement, j'suis d'accord avec lui. Franchement, on devrait aller ailleurs, cet endroit me file la gerbe. marmonna Kagami.

Les autres acquiescèrent et chacun se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Hey ! Attendez !

Le groupe qui allait sortir du lycée en riant s'arrêta et tous jetèrent un regard derrière. Quand ils reconnurent l'élève brun qui avait fait un scandale une heure plus tôt, leurs visages se fermèrent. Murasakibara, Akashi, Kagami et Aomine s'avancèrent en le fusillant du regard. C'était une stratégie testée et approuvée depuis déjà des mois : la taille de Murasakibara, la réputation d'Akashi, le regard sauvage de Kagami et celui assassin d'Aomine suffisait généralement à faire fuir peu importe qui qu'ils voir partir. Le brun avança néanmoins dans leur direction après un hoquet de surprise. Arrivé à leur niveau et comme le quatuor continuait de le fusiller du regard, il baissa la tête, gêné.

_ Hem… Je… Je voulais m'excuser…en fait. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…c'était nul. Je savais pas du tout que vous…

_ Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas voir quelque chose qu'il n'est pas là. commenta simplement Midorima en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

L'autre hocha la tête, penaud, et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux :

_ Enfin voilà. Je suis désolé.

Les autres se consultèrent du regard et finirent par opiner du chef, acceptant silencieusement les excuses avant de s'éloigner :

_ Bon vous préférez le Maji Burger ou passer au konbini du coin et improviser un truc ?

_ Konbini.

_ Définitivement le konbini.

_ Ils ont pas de chocolat au Maji Burger.

_ On pourrait manger autre chose que du chocolat ?

_ T'en fais pas Dai-chan, on peut aussi passer prendre des burgers à emporter pour Kagamin et toi !

_ Mais oui Aominecchi, vous pourrez vous empiffrer autant que vous voulez !

_ Oh, la ferme.

* * *

 **Note d'Après Propos :** Voilà, voilà. Pour ceux/celles qui l'ignorent, "iel" est un pronom neutre utilisé par certaines personnes non-binaire (il en existe d'autres et j'invite ceux que ça intéresse à se renseigner).

Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais prévu de dire plein de choses à la fin de cet OS. Mais là, maintenant, je n'en ai pas l'énergie. Je dirais donc simplement qu'il ne faut pas garder pour soi ce qui nous fait souffrir et si quelqu'un à envie/besoin de parler, il/elle peut m'envoyer un MP, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez apprécié l'OS, que j'ai rien écrit qui soit incohérent/à côté de la plaque et je vous dis à (peut-être) bientôt ^^

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes** :

 **Yurippe** :

 _Merci beaucoup à toi pour cette review ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que l'OS t'a plu et tous tes compliments me touchent beaucoup._

 **Guest** :

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review très touchante._

 _C'est exactement ça : on ne connait jamais vraiment le bagage des gens. Certains flashbacks sont en effet tirés d'expériences personnelles, d'autres non, et savoir que tu as pu te retrouver dans ce que j'ai écrit est touchant._

 _Oui, c'était aussi quelque chose que je voulais montrer : trop souvent on considère que des personnes sont "privilégiées" (pour quelque raison que ce soit) mais ça n'empêche pas que ces personnes aient des problèmes. J'ai toujours trouvé blessante l'idée que parce qu'on n'a pas de problème "visible", on n'a pas de problème du tout. Ou le fait de minimiser les problèmes des autres sans prendre en considération que chaque chose affecte différemment les gens et que quelque chose qui peut nous sembler insignifiant peut avoir des conséquences cataclysmiques sur les autres._

 _(ce que tu dis me fait extrêmement plaisir parce que j'avais vraiment peur de faire dans le mélo, surtout sur Kise)._

 _Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur l'exercice en lui même (en revanche, j'avais fait pas mal de recherches sur plusieurs des sujets concernés pour d'autres écrits). J'ai tiré l'idée d'un épisode de "Degrassi : Next Class" où cet exercice est monté par un professeur pour prouver à un des personnages qu'il n'est pas "spécial" à cause de seulement une chose mais que c'est toute une combinaison de choses qui le rendent "spécial" (du moins, c'est l'interprétation que j'en ai fait). De là, j'ai pris l'exercice et me suis dit que ça permettait vraiment de parler de tout un tas de sujets dont j'avais déjà envie de parler mais ne savais pas comment aborder autrement._

 _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tout ce que tu dis, ça me va vraiment droit au coeur !_


End file.
